Dark And Twisty
by Red Pandas Dnt Eat Cheezits
Summary: McHusband! Meredith's McMarried! Izzie gasped genuinely surprised...
1. After the Wedding

Dark And Twisty

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, blah, blah, blah.**_

Chapter 1

Was it the second bottle? Or the third? Meredith had no idea but continued to drink anyway. The tequila burned her throat as it went down, she welcomed the familiar sensation. Lying next to her was Cristina, drunk. And apparently sleeping. She was still in her corset, how she could sleep in that thing amazed Meredith. Then again almost anything would amaze her in her state. 

As soon as the bottle emptied she tried to get up and get another. She slipped and fell on top of Cristina, who continued to sleep. Frustrated she crawled to the cabinet so she can devour the next bottle of tequila. She opened the maple door to find it empty. Meredith slammed the door. 

"Cristina!" Meredith shouted as she crawled towards her friend who forgot to stock up on the booze. 

"Cristina!!!!" Meredith tried to shake her, but fell on top instead. 

Cristina stirred,"What?!" 

"Where's the booooze?" she asked. 

She looked around at Meredith and at the empty bottles,"Think." 

"Its not there," she whined rolling over so she's off of Cristina. 

"Then go to Joe's." 

Meredith beamed,"Good idea!" 

She got up and wobbled towards the door. Too bad it took one step and she fell on her face,"Ow..." 

Cristina laughed at her pathetic display. She stopped and remembered what happened just hours before,"Mer, our lives are so fucked up." 

"Ahmen to that," she chucked. Her chuckle turned into hic-ups. Her hic-ups into sobs. 

Cristina rolled her eyes,"You weren't the one left at the alter." 

"I'm still alone!" she said between sobs. 

"Oh come on! You broke it off with him!" Cristina was in shock how whenever something happened to _her_ it was still about Meredith. 

"I-I-I he said t-t-to-to," she took a big shaky breath in,"Take him out of h-h-h-his-his mi-mi-misery." 

"Come on Grey. The guy's all over you!" 

"He _hates_ me!" her sobs became louder,"He broke me," she whimpered. 

GAGAGAGAGA 

_"Its over. So over..."_

The last words he heard her hear. It was obvious she wasn't talking about the wedding either. Meredith ended it. Why did she end it? Everything was going so good so far... Then the 'accident'. She knows how to swim! She shouldn't have sunk. What happed to his Meredith? She became, dark and twisty again. Sometimes he wished that everything would be like it was the first month they got together. Before Meredith found out about Addison. Before Finn. Before the accident. When Meredith, was... Meredith. 

"Hey," it was girl from yesterday. The girl at the bar,"You're here, again." 

Derek nodded slowly whipping away the tears so she wouldn't see. 

"Do you come here often?" she smiled thinking she had a shot. 

He shook his head no. 

"Oh... Do you want a drink?" the girl obviously couldn't take a hint. 

Derek raised his malted beer slowly telling her the obvious. 

"Hey how 'bout you come to my place? You know, hang out. Or talk," she put her arm on his. 

He just looked at her coldly,"I can't." 

"Oh," she looked down disappointed,"Well, maybe later?" 

Derek grunted again as she continued to talk mindlessly about random things. He needed to see Meredith to touch her. Her hand was still on her arm. He just looked at her wishing she could leave, to just leave him alone. 

"Oh, yeah, by the way I'm Lexie Grey." 

Derek's eyes widened. Grey... Grey! Thatcher's daughter! Oh god,"I gotta go." 

As Derek stood up Lexie said,"Do you think you can drive? I'll give you a ride and you can crash at my place." 

Derek looked at Joe for help but he just shook his head no and mouthed,"No way! Say no!" 

Derek just looked at her and brushed her arm off and walked out. He needed Meredith. Just to see her. She's his everything. He gave everything up for her; his dream job, his wife, his heart. But she still left. He knew she deserved more, better but he couldn't help he was in love with her. He needed her. 

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	2. The Day After

**_I don't own Grey's Anatomy..._**

Chapter 2 

"Cristina, get up!" Meredith moaned. 

"I have two more weeks off Mer leave me alone," Cristina began to fall asleep. 

Meredith sighed,"Great." 

She got up groggy. She looked at the clock and rubbed her head. She must've over slept. It was 11:00! She was late! So late and this was her first day as an attending! Oh, this is just great. She grabbed her purse and got out her keys and drove home. She changed into her usual clothes and quickly drove to the hospital to change into her scrubs. 

Bailey was in there still talking to her new interns and paused to look at her flustered old intern late. Grey was never late. Bailey quickly dropped that thought and showed her interns the rest of the building, mainly to leave Grey a moment to herself. 

Meredith ran up stairs looking for the Chief Resident, Callie O'Mally. She finally found her in her office looking at some patient's charts. 

"You're late," Callie remarked without even looking up. 

"I- um... Cristina- the wedding-" Meredith stuttered. 

"Grey, why do you smell like alcohol?" Callie finally looked up and cocked her left eyebrow. 

"I-uhhh... Cristina?" Meredith looked down and shuffled her feet. 

Callie rolled her eyes uninterested,"Just go do your job. Since you're going into Nero you'll be with Shepard." 

"That's just great," Grey sulked out of the room while Callie wondered what she missed. 

Meredith walked briskly down the halls to find and avoid Derek. It wasn't fair, then again when was life ever fair to her? Not when her so call 'Dad' left. Not when her Mom constantly ignored her and left her with nanny's or Richard Webber and Addelle. Not even the time when she found out that Derek had a wife. Why couldn't she just have drowned? Why couldn't she just stay dead? What else was there? All her hope has been dried up into dust. 

"Sorry," she whispered as she bumped into a girl. This girl looked familiar, like she's seen her before. She quickly looked at her name tag and almost gasped, almost. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry! I mean this is my first day and all. I don't want to mess up you know? I mean if I do then everyone's going to hate me and-" she looked confused as Meredith walked away quickly leaving her to pick up all of the charts she (Lexie) dropped. 

Meredith quickly walked into a closet any closet to get away. To hide from her. Why was she here? Wasn't it enough to steal her father? Now her career? What else? She doesn't belong here! She should be with Thatcher! Say away from her life, her home. The only thing she had left and she took it away. 

GAGAGAGAGA 

"Hi I'm your intern for the day," Lexie said to the Head of Nero. 

Derek turned around to find Lexie there. It dawned on him that this girl may be a stalker. 

"Well, if it isn't Mr.I Play Hard To Get?" she smiled flirtatiously. 

"Umm, yes?" he looked puzzled. He wasn't playing at all. All he wanted was Meredith, not this wannabe substitute,"Okay... Let's go check on Mr.Henderson shall we?" 

"You know, I'm free tonight. Wanna go out to that little bar that you like so much... Then afterwords..." she leaned in close as if to seduce him. 

"I-" 

"Its a date! I'll see after work," she smiled looking up at him. 

Meredith cleared her throat. Derek went up to her to hold her but she quickly shuffled to the side. Confused he stood there wishing Lexie could just disappear. 

"Mer..." he looked in her eyes and noticed that they were red around the edges and puffy. 

"Dr. Shepard," he looked at her with his blue eyes and she looked away. If she looked any longer she'd start crying all over again,"So...? Are you going to get me patients or will I just look for some in the pit?" 

"Oh, yeah. Dr.Grey, I'd like you to be in my surgery at 2:30," he looked at Meredith. 

"Really?! I mean this is only my first day and all and I can't believe I'm going in on a surgery!" Lexie bounced up and down in excitement. 

Meredith rolled her eyes in disgust,"Um, hello? You're an intern! I think he was talking to me," Meredith point at her name sewed on her coat. 

"Oh... Wait a minute! You're Meredith Grey? As in my father's other daughter! Oh my gosh that is sooo cool! We'll could like-" 

Meredith rolled her eyes again to see if the little jumping bean will get a clue,"No, I will not be your little girlfriend and giggle with you about cute boys and do each others hair. I will not let you in on 'cool' surgeries. And I'm NOT your sister! I DO NOT HAVE A FAMILY! And for the record," she looked at Derek,"I don't care if you go out with my so called sister and date her. Just leave me out of it!" 

"Meredith!" Derek ran after her. He followed her into an empty elevator,"Mer." 

"Leave me alone Derek! Haven't you done enough damage? Or do you have something else to say? Go ahead! Say it! I can't be broken anymore Derek! I'm broken enough! Can't you see that?" she fell to the floor crying. 

Derek pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator. He sat next to her stroking her hair. Meredith shuffled away and curled up in a tight ball. 

"Oh, Mer." Derek got closer and stroke her hair,"Why are you doing this to yourself?" 

"Just leave me alone!" Meredith pleaded. There was no anger in her voice just sadness. 

"But Mer," Derek caressed her. 

"But Mer' nothing!" Meredith looked up at Derek,"Isn't anything I ever do for you good enough?!" 

Meredith pulled on the emergency button and the elevator continued to move. Meredith walked to the other side of the elevator to get away from Derek. She whipped her tears and walked out of the elevator with her head high acting like nothing happened. 

Derek just stood there confused. Wasn't this the part were they realize they were wrong and got back together? The happily ever after part. The part were he could go back to sleeping at the house instead of the trailer that was beginning to smell funky. He missed her, he didn't care about Lexie he wanted his Grey. His Meredith. 

GAGAGAGAGA 

At home Meredith sat alone. What else could she do? Sitting on her bed watching reruns of Friends with her only friend. A giant tub of chocolate chip cookie dough and a bottle of tequila. Its amazing what the combination of the two would do. Its a relief really to escape with the combo of numbness and the sweetness of the cookie dough. The tub and the bottle was about half empty. She sat alone, watching TV just waiting for everything to pass her. 

GAGAGAGAGA 

"Hi!" Lexie bounced next to Derek clinging to him,"You waited." 

Derek looked at the girl who would not let go of his arm. He completely forgot that she asked him out. He grumbled,"Actually I have an early surgery tomorrow and I've gotta rest up." 

With that he walked out leaving her there. She shrugged and thought, 'I'll get him next time.' Lexie decided that her half sister was probably having a bad day and that she could cheer her up. She always cheered her Dad up when he was down, so why no Meredith? She walked to the car and grabbed her keys after asking the front desk where her sister lived. And she drove off not knowing what a huge mistake that was. 


	3. Call a Ambulance

_**I still don't own anything.**_

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Can someone get the door!" Meredith yelled. Her head pounded each time the door bell rang. Frustrated she grabbed her blanket to keep her warm and walked down the stairs to see who was there. The good part about her door is you can see who's there. The bad part is if that person who you see you can't act like you're not home because they saw you too. At the door stood Lexie Grey. What the hell was this girl doing here? She better not ask to stay the night. Sighing she opened the door. 

"Hey Meredith!" she looked at her half sister head to toe,"What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," and then Lexie hugged her,"Get off of me!" Meredith pushed Lexie off,"What the hell's your problem? Other than the fact you always had a family. You always got what you want! Get out of my house!" 

In the kitchen Izzie heard the whole thing,"Mer are you okay?" she asked stirring cookie dough in her hands. 

"What do you think Izzie?! Why the hell can't you answer the fucking door!" Meredith turned to Izzie. 

Lexie's eyes were wide in fear because of Meredith's anger. Izzie however knew Mer wasn't angry. Just hurt and lonely and she didn't cope with being alone well. Poor Lexie didn't know that she was just in Mer's path of 'destruction'. That or she was busy eat ice cream, drinking tequila, and watching Friends reruns and pissed that she was interrupted. 

"Now what the hell are you doing here?" Meredith grabbed her head in frustration. She walked over to Izzie grabbed the bowl of cookie dough and went back up stairs leaving the two by the door. 

"MER! I didn't even get to bake those!" Izzie yelled at the bottom of the stair case. 

"I don't care!" with that she slammed the door. 

"Um..." Izzie looked back and forward at Derek, who just came, and Lexie,"Wanna a muffin?" 

Lexie stood in front of Derek her eyes cold,"So this is it what big time surgeon's call resting?! You blew me off for this?" 

"Not now," Derek ran up the stairs to Mer's bedroom. The knob wouldn't budge,"Meredith!" 

"Go away," Meredith moaned. 

"Let me in!" he pounded on the door. 

"Go away, just go away Derek..." 

Below Lexie and Izzie was watching the whole thing. 

"You shouldn't have gotten yourself in this mess," Izzie said pitting the girl. 

"Why not? You think I'm a bad surgeon or something?" Lexie was ready to defend herself. 

"No, no, no, its not that. Derek. Derek and Meredith thing. They've been through this thing for about a year." 

"A thing?" Lexie was confused. 

Izzie smiled,"I think you should sit down its a long story..." 

GAGAGAGAGA 

"What's she doing here?" Alex looked upstairs,"What's he doing here?" 

Izzie paused,"Oh, you know. The usual. Der loves Mer. Mer doesn't want to get hurt, so Derek is waiting for her out side her room. And then Lexie Grey came in the picture," she whispered,"She was flirting with Derek." 

"Ooooh. Bad move. Did you say Grey?" 

"Yup! I was filling her in about their thing," Izzie said like it was casual. 

Alex looked intrigued,"Where are you at?" 

"Where the wife is revealed," Izzie said. 

"You've got a long way to go," Alex sat next to Izzie and contributed to Izzie's story. 

Upstairs 

"Meredith?" Derek knocked on the door not able to hear her anymore,"Mer?" 

He could hear her vomit. The splash was dulled so she didn't make it to the bathroom. 

"Damn it, Meredith open the door!" he kicked the door open to find Meredith still vomiting all over the floor,"I need help up here!" 

Downstairs 

The residents ran upstairs followed by a weary intern. Unknowing what was happening they found Meredith puking and Derek trying to help. 

"Call the hospital! Hurry!" Derek yelled. 

Lexie whipped out her phone and dialed 911,"Umm... Hello? I need and ambulance. Uh... Yes. She's my sister." 

Izzie looked at her with eyes wide. That wasn't the right thing to say and if Meredith wasn't puking her guts out she'd yell at the intern some more. 

"Okay. Yeah. She puking a lot. I don't know what to do! I'm a surgical intern and-" she paused looking at the phone,"Hello? Hello! Ugh. They hung up on me!" 

"Yeah, wonder why," Alex grunted. Izzie elbowed him in the stomach. 

"What's wrong with her?" Izzie asked Shepard. 

"I think its just alcohol poisoning, but she needs to get to the hospital!" 

With that siren were heard in the distance coming closer and closer. Izzie ran downstairs to open the door. She knew they'd break it and a glass door isn't the easiest thing to clean up. 

"Meredith!" Derek was trying to get her to stop throwing up. 

The paramedics ran upstairs and carried Meredith's fragile shaky body. Derek followed them. 

"She just started breathing hard. And throwing up-" Derek placed his hand over her head whipping away the sweat from her forehead. 

"That's obvious," scoffed Alex. 

Derek stared at Alex coldly,"I think she has alcohol poisoning." 

The paramedics started to separate Meredith from Derek and he started to panic. 

"What? Can't I-go? I need to go. I have to go!" Derek came closer pushing a paramedic that was in his way. He just needed to see her. He needed to know she's going to be okay. 

The paramedics looked skeptic but let him go along anyway. 

"What's her name?" a paramedic asked. 

"Meredith, her name's Meredith Grey," her brushed her hair over her face. 

"Der-Derek?" Meredith looked up with pleading eyes, "I-I can't breathe!" she took a big gulp of air. Her breath's were fast and labored. 

"Yes you can. Deep breath's Mer. Slowly..." he held her hand. She smiled slightly and then her face turned pale. She turned to her side and vomited on the opposite side of Derek. 

She moaned in pain. 

As they pulled up to the hospital Bailey came up to it,"What do you got?" 

"Age 29, female alcohol poisoning. Her name's Meredith Grey," the paramedic lowered the stretcher onto the ground next to Bailey. 

"Meredith? What did you do now?" Bailey sighed and moved the stretcher along. 

"Bailey what's going to, I mean is she going to be okay?" Bailey realized for the first time that Derek had been there the whole time. 

"I don't know Derek! You can't be here right now! I've gotta do my job Derek and you gotta go sit over there," she pointed towards the waiting room,"NOW!" 

Reluctantly he sat in the waiting room. This was a first. He had been in the waiting room before when Meredith drowned. He didn't want to be there again. The waiting room was for family not a surgeon. All he had to do know was wait. 


	4. To Confide

_**I still don't own anything.**_

Chapter 4

"Meredith? Meredith can you hear me?" Bailey asked flashing a bright light in Mer's eyes. Her breathing was still rapid. Bailey inserted a tube in the trachea to help her breathe. She also ordered a new intern to get her the glucose levels. Her temp. was below normal so she had her IV's warmed in atempt to make her tempature normal. At the moment all Miranda Bailey could do is wait.

GAGAGAGAGA

"Dr.Bailey is she even a surgical patient?" asked the intern. Her name was Angelia Tress. She reminded Bailey of Cristina, except not as smart as Yang but close.

"No, Dr.Tress. Not at the moment at least," Dr.Bailey checked Grey's heart beat and it was irregular. Her skin was still pale,"For now just watch her glucose levels, heart rate, and keep her warm. Make sure that her that her glucose levels are normal, why?"

"So she doesn't get seizres," replied Dr.Tress.

"Good," Dr.Bailey walked to the waiting room to find Derek with his head in his hands. She felt sorry for him, even though he hurt Meredith too many times to count,"Dr.Shepard, Meredith is being watched for sighns of-"

"I know, I know. Is she-I mean can I her?" he looked up with his eyes red.

"Shepard I know, actually almost everyone knows that you too broke up. I don't think she'll-"

"Please, I need to see her," he pleaded,"I need to see if she's okay."

Bailey sighed,"Fine."

Derek got up from his chair quickly. And rushed over to Meredith's side. He saw a bored intern nearby but ignored her pressence. He watched her breathing faster than usual. Her eyes were closed and it appeared she was sleeping.

"Mer, I'm so sorry. For everything," her eyes fluttered and looked panicked.

"Der-Derek," her breathing became even more labored,"What are you doing here?"

He rubbed his thumb over her hand. She quickly pulled it away. He was hurt and didn't try not to show it.

"Mer," he looked in her eyes.

"You told me to," she whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" he came closer and sat on her bed.

Tears streamed down her face,"You told me to! I didn't want to. You said-"

"I think I should go now," the nervous intern walked outside and closed the door.

"No I didn't. I didn't want you to leave me," he was completely confused that Meredith thought he would want to hurt her again.

"Y-You said to put you out of your misery..."

"Mer, I love you and only you," his eyes pleaded.

She looked down,"Derek I don't know I can. I just need time a away from you."

"Time? How long?" he'd wait for her as long as it takes.

"I don't know," she started crying,"Just go."

He walked out slowly to the door and paused for a second and looked back. He looked at Meredith who was silently crying to herself. He wishes so much that he could hold her. Just a slight touch to comfort her. Mer's body started shaking. Oddly, Derek started to panic. All of his medical knowledge just evaporated and he ran to her side.

"Meredith!"

The intern heard him yell out her patient's name,"Oh, crap. Move! Dr.Shepard, move!" she shoved him out of the way making sure that they couldn't hurt each other. She also moved unnessicary nearby objects. 'I leave and look what happens!'

"What the hell happened?!" Bailey rushed in angry.

"I just left for a second," Tress whimpered. All of her spunk and attitude was gone.

"You _left_, the keyword:_left!_ You were suposed to stay?! How are you-" Meredith's seizure stopped and Bailey turned Mer to her side. Grabbing a pair of gloves Bailey took out the saliva from her mouth,"-supposed to be a surgeon if you can't follow simple directions?!"

Dr. Tress looked down ashamed.

Derek was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. His head in his hands, how could he let this happen? He was a neuro surgeon for god-sakes! He should've known. Should have seen this comming! How could he be so blind?

"Dr.Shepard, you shouldn't have seen this. You should go wait outside," Derek got up and left. Closing the door he heard Bailey starting to yell at her intern.

This was so surreal. Meredith, his Meredith had a seizure. She could die. Sure this wasn't as bad as drowning or cancer but she could still die. Again, she could die again. How many times does she have to do this near death experiance thing?

"Dr.Shepard? What's wrong with Meredith?" Crisina asked standing next to Shepard. She was completely tired and disorintated from just waking up to a loud cellphone next to her ear only to answer it and find out something happened to her person, again.

"She doesn't want me in there," Derek muttered.

"Excuse me?" Cristina stood there confused. Why would an attending want to talk about his love life with a resident?

"She's avoiding me. Or at least asking me to," he laughed a bitter laugh,"Its not like she could just walk right up and leave right? I hurt her so many times its not fair to her. She deserves so much better..."

"Dr.Shepard," Cristina warned getting annoyed at Derek.

"But I love her. Damnit I hate that I love her so much and she can't feel the same way anymore. I want my old Meredith. My happy Meredith. I don't want to see her hurting," Derek started to silently cry.

Cristina put her hands on her hips,"Dr.Shepard, in case you haven't noticed I am not a shrink. I am not a touchy feelings person," Derek looked at her confused,"I do not want to hear you talk about an intern-"

"She's not an intern anymore Dr.Yang," Derek muttered.

"What?" Cristina was shocked that he talked back to her,"I-I guess you're right then Shepard. But I still don't want to hear about my boss's love life. I don't think you can get this through your big-moussed head, but knowing the love life of my boss is creepy and disturbing!"

Derek was taken back by Crisina's anger. Sure this was to be expected but he needed to talk to someone and apparantly anyone,"Please."

"No Shepard! You hurt her. You broke her! How many times to you have to hurt her only to come back and say,'I love you! You're my one and only!' Cut with the crap," Cristina rolled her eyes in disgust,"How can you possibly _mean _something like that and still treat her like that?! Your an ass, you know that? An arrogant-egotistical-vain ass!" Cristina stomped off trying to work off her anger.

GAGAGAGAGA

"Meredith?" Dr.Bailey walked over to Meredith's bed where the tiny helpless blond laid.

"Why is everything so complicated?" she looked out the window pondering her thought.

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked partially interested.

"Love, or I guess whatever you'd call what me and Derek is?" she sighed.

Bailey walked closer and put down the chart she was holding,"If it isn't hard then where would be the fun of it?"

She rolled over to her side,"I know, I know. But is it supposed to be this hard?"

Bailey paused for a second,"Honestly, I don't know."

Meredith started to silently cry to herself,"Its not fair. Why isn't anything fair? I thought there was supposed to be some freakin' balance but there's not! If there were I'd be happy and my Mother would've actually aknowledge my existance! Do you know she didn't even come to my stupid High School graduation? She forgot! How do you forget something like that? Then when Derek came I thought, 'Finally, I get a chance. Just one chance to be happy.' But nooo! That goes sour too!"

"Oh, Meredith," Bailey sighed,"I didn't realize-"

"No one did. Except my nanny's. They're the only ones who knew. She didn't take me to the hospital either. Always alone, at home," she sighed,"I remember that my Dad he called one day. I picked up the phone and he said he'll come. He promised. My mother asked who was on the phone and she flipped out. She tore the phone away from me. She started yelling. I couldn't take it and ran upstairs. I was only eight. Nothing was ever fair." 

Bailey was shocked at her intern- her old intern confiding in her of all people. She wasn't quite sure how to handle Meredith's openness so all she did was hold her while she cried.


	5. Let's Try Again

Chapter 5

Meredith sat alone thinking. She's been thinking for hours and now was totally bored out of her mind. So far only Izzie and Alex had came to see her. She knew that Izzie made Alex come, but that didn't matter. What bugged her the most is that Cristina hasn't came. Sure she understood that she might need a little time to digest this, but seven hours? That was too much! She needed her person. Now more than ever. So what if Cristina said she's taking time off. She couldn't last a day without being at the hospital. She had to be here some where. She was avoiding her! That's what she was doing!

"Okay, Grey present this case," Bailey told her intern.

"Um... Meredith Grey age twenty-nine. Has alcohol posioning. Vomited last night, and has been on heated IV's to keep a normal temp. Her glucose levels need to be watched carefully because they changed slightly and she had a siezure," Lexie read surprised. She wondered why no one paged to tell her that her sister had alcohol posioining. Maybe she acciedently left it on silent or something and couldn't hear it. She wished she would've came with her or drove there but she wanted to wait untill she was paged...

"Good Grey," Bailey started. Calling another intern Grey didn't feel right like having to put the last puzzle piece in to find out no matter how many angles are tried it didn't fit,"You'll be the one watching her glucose levels. I trust you can do that without messing up," as she said that Dr.Tress's head went down in shame.

"I'm sorry Dr.Bailey, but is this even surgical?" asked an intern.

Bailey turned around sharply and glared at her intern,"Would you like it to be surgical? Would you like one of your boss's to need surgery? Would like to perform surgery on your boss?"

"N-n-no," he replied weakly,"I just thought-"

"Don't think! React! When you have a patient on the table bleeding out you can't stop for a second to _think_! You need to react! You need to know what to do next. Not just wait and _think_ what you're going to do next otherwise your patient will die," Bailey shook her head in disappointment. She knew her interns are naive and they don't understand the risks. Her old interns did. She wished so much to keep her interns forever and be Chief Resident. She would tell anyone this but her interns are her children. And last year she felt like she needed to be there to protect them and help them after all they've been through.

"So..." Lexie said after everyone left.

Meredith stared blankly at her.

"Umm... Well, I'm sorry about what happened. I should've visited earlier. I just wanted them to page so I knew that you were okay," she mumbled softly.

"Well, I'm fine. Okay?" she turned over to her side so she wouldn't see the overly perky brunette.

Lexie walked over to where Meredith was now facing,"I knew you were mad and all. So you probably didn't mean anything that you said. So I'm willing to start over," she smiled thrusting her hand in Meredith's face,"Hi, I'm Lexie!"

Meredith rolled her eyes at her pathetic attempt,"Lexie, we may be sisters biologically but I will never. I mean NEVER be close to you," she sighed,"I do not have a family! How many times do I have to get that through your head?!"

Lexie's lip started to tremble,"You know my Dad talks about you right? He wants us to be a family again."

Meredith could hardly take it anymore. She was either going to burst out laughing or slap her silly. And since she can't do either she'll just have to yell at her,"Seriously?! Is that what he told you! HA! Yeah right. I seriously doubt that he meant it."

Lexie started to get angery with her sister,"What do you mean?"

"Let me think... How about the time he left me and my mom when I was little? Or when he slapped me infront of everyone in the hospital?" she yelled.

"He wouldn't do that!" Lexie defended her dad.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Meredith smirked.

"What right do you get to judge my Dad?!" Lexie stood up angery at her accussion.

"I do! After everything he's done to me! I do get to judge! Do you know how many times he called after he left?! One! Just one!" Meredith started crying hysterically.

GAGAGAGAGA

"Meredith?" Derek whispered to himself when he saw her sobbing in her hospital bed. He walked over and held her in his arms. And for once she didn't fight him. She put her head on his chest and sobbed,"Its okay Mer," he kissed her on her head tenderly.

"W-W-wh-why-yy-y-i-i-i-iss-it so-o-o-o u-u-unfa-air?" she cried into his t-shirt.

"I know, I know," he said softly hugging her tighter.

She looked up with her red swollen eyes,"I miss what w-w-e used to be."

"Me too," he wispered in her ear.

"I wish we c-c-could just g-g-go b-b-back and b-b-be happy," she nestled herself tighter against him.

"I don't."

"What?" she looked up confused that he didn't want to be together.

He smiled his McDreamy smile,"Because, I love you. And starting over wouldn't change that. I always loved you. I loved you when you kicked me out of your house. I loved you when I was the good guy and chose Addison. I loved you when you couldn't choose me or Finn. I loved you when you drowned. I loved you when you drowned. And I love you right now."

She smiled at him,"I loved you too. Or, umm love you? Is that right?" she tilted her head slightly confused.

He looked at his Meredith and smiled. She was adorable when she was thinking. He kissed her softly on the lips to keep her from rambling. She smiled and turned over to her side so he could hold herl like he used to. Even though Derek was supposed to be saving lives they fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Cristy, the last chapters

Chapter 6

**_Still nothing! _**

**_A/N:Embrace the fluff!_**

When Meredith woke up her back was cold. She turned around to find that Derek left. She sighed slightly missing him. She knew he had patients, she had patients! Actually, since she's studying under him they're sharing patients. So, that means the surgeries she had planned today are either performed by Derek or post-poned. Whatever, the point is he's here to work.

Last night was confusing. Okay not confusing like before but enough. Sure they were back together but what about that date thing with Lexie? What's so great about her anyway? She's just an intern! Then again Meredith was an intern herself when they got together... Seriously? Does she have to take _everything_ away from her? So what? Derek said he loves her not Lexie.

She heard some feet shuffle and turned to her right to see Lexie sitting infront of the moniter. She wasn't actually looking at it she was reading a small book in her pale hands. Apparantly watching Meredith's glucose levels wasn't as fun as it sounds. Still, it gave Meredith a slight sinking feeling that she didn't even atempt to make her feel better or pay attention to her stats! She could die from her carelessness.

"My Dad, I mean our Dad," she closed the book and looked over at Meredith,"He's a good person. He's just, guilty I guess for leaving your Mom and you."

Meredith was too tired to fight back but she didn't want Lexie to think she's going soft on her. Which she isn't. Lexie is the perfect child from a perfect family. She would never understand.

"Of course," Meredith's voice was raspy and tired. She cleared her throat slightly,"Of course. Men who feel guilty go around slapping people and accuse innocent people of killing someone! Oh yeah, sounds real guilty."

Lexie's eyebrows knitted together,"I said he's not like that!"

Meredith's anger was starting to boil,"Can you stop that?!"

"Stop what?! Defending my Father? He's my family! He's all I've got left and my sister! Do you know how much pain I am in?! Do you even care?! You know what?! You are so selfish Meredith Grey! All I wanted to do is get to know you. Talk to you! And all you do is piss and moan all day long!" fusteraded Lexie stomped out of the room.

Bailey watched Lexie stomp off with tears and turned to see Meredith in her room with her head in her hands. She looked at her new intern and then her old one. And started walking towards the one that meant more to her.

"What's wrong Grey?" Bailey asked the girl infront of her.

Meredith looked up with a stray tear falling down her cheek,"She thinks I have it all. She thinks her life is _so_ hard! 'Oh, no! Someone doesn't like me!' Yeah, her Mom died. At least she knew her Mom. I might as well be an orphan! Seriously?! Is it that hard coming home to a happy family? I never had that!"

"So, what if your childhood was crappy?" Crisina leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed,"Just becase you didn't have a family then doesn't mean you don't have one now. You've got me, Barbie, Bambi, and Evil Spawn. What did you call him Uncle Something?" she sighed walking over to Meredith,"Whatever, you have the chief and even

Nazi! You had Callie and McDreamy for a while but... That's not the point! You are loved in our crazy and twisted way."

Bailey and Meredith both cocked their head to the left,"Were you being _considerate_ Yang?"

She shrugged slightly,"A person's gotta do what a person's gotta do."

Bailey walked out confused leaving a heavy tension between Meredith and Cristina. She pulled the chair that Lexie previously occupated and turned it so she could see Meredith's face. For a while Cristina looked at the floor and Meredith fiddled with her ID tag. The awkwardness got on Crisina's nerves slightly but for once she wanted Meredith to talk first.

"So, a family huh?" Meredith whispered.

Cristina knodded,"Family."

Meredith looked down at her hands and stared at her palms. She tried not to smile, but a small one creeped up upon her lips. A real live family of her own. This was a first. But maybe she could get used to this family thing.

"So..." Meredith started.

"So?" Cristina looked intently at Meredith waiting for her to start talking. Ramble really.

She looked up at Cristina directly in the eye,"You know about McDreamy-"

"Why the hell are you two back together?!" Cristina was boiling mad.

Meredith cocked her head head confused,"How'd you know?"

Cristina rolled her eyes over-dramatically,"You call him Derek when you guys are fine, Dr.Shepard when you're pissed or," she shudders,"flirting. And McDreamy when you're all lovey dovey."

Meredith opened her mouth slightly then closed it. She was baffled that Cristina knew her this well. Okay not baffled but it was pretty shocking that she pays any attention at to her at all. Especially when she's in a rambling mood and starts talking about the most random things.

"See, what'd I say," Cristina had a self-assured smirk on her face.

"I-I yeah, I am," Meredith stuttered.

She scoffed,"See can't take your eyes off of him for one second," Meredith opened her mouth to defend herself, "Scratch that. You ccan't stop _thinking_ about Shep."

Merdith looked down and figited with her hospital ID badge again. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"This is so juevenille," Cristina chuckled.

She walked out laughing about the fact of how their lives are so dramatic. Overly dramatic, their lives should be some sort of show. Sex in Seattle? No, sounds to perky and preppy. Something about sex and doctors. That's all their lives are about anways. Sex and being doctors. All day, everyday.

GAGAGAGAGA

"Why am I always a patient?" Meredith aked a tired Derek who was slowly making his way on her hospital bed.

"Mmmmm..." he smiled lightly at her presance.

"That's not supposed to be funny!" she giggled as he climbed in bed with her. He started to kiss down Meredith's neck.

"Like the first time with that one surgery," Derek started nibbling at Meredith's ear,"Or when I drowned," Derek stopped and frowned slightly at her comment,"Or now with alcohol posioning. I'm a hudge magnet to this hospital."

"Really?" Der whispered into her ear. He trailed kisses down her neck again.

"How can you kiss a person with alcohol posioning?" she asked skeptically.

"Easy," Derek sucked on her tender skin behind her ear. He knew at the end it'll leave red marks all down her neck, but it was worth it.

"You know I smell like vomit and sweat? Plus I haven'y showered in two days," Derek prentended to look disgusted by sticking his tongue out. Mer just laughed at how silly he looked.

"Fine," he pouted,"I'll just go," he got up slowly.

Meredith yelped and grabbed him quickly by the arm. She pulled him back on the bed. Climbing on top of him Meredith wrapped her arms and legs around his body. Mer chewed on Derek's ear slightly. She paused for a second to whisper,"Don't go."

He laughed,"You love me and you know it."

Meredith smirked,"Damn right I do."

Derek ran his hands up Meredith's hospital gown. He slowly started rubbing his thumb against her breasts. She moaned slightly making him smirk. He started kissing from her lips then down her body. When as he was inches away from Meredith's crotch and she pushed him away. She crawled into a tight ball to protect herself.

"No Der."

Derek looked at her puzzled,"Wha-?"

Meredith chewed on her lower lip nervously,"I-I-I can't. I don't think I'm ready- I mean its too soon Der. We just started again..."

"Shhhh... Is this okay?" he put his hand on her back and puled Meredith close to his body. He kissed her softly. He stopped to look for her approval. Meredith nodded eagerly.

She started to kiss him back, harder. Pressing her lips on his passionately. Mer pushed her tongue through Derek's lips. He opened his mouth slightly letting her in. Meredith push him down and climbed on top of him. She pushed her tongue roughly against Derek's teeth. He grunted telling her to go harder. He _wanted _her to go harder. He stuck his out his own tongue against Meredith's playing a game of tag. Meredith pulled back, both were panting hard. Now Meredith was straddling Derek. She felt a a hard buldge on the very bottom of her stomach. She gave him a small smile, teasing Der. She leaned forward again to suck on his top lip. While doing this she grinded her hips against his errection. He grunted again craving more. Meredith then kissed quickly and moved to suck on Derek's bottom lip. She smiled and lied down in his arms.

"You're such a tease," Derek whispered pulling Mer as close as he can.

She turned around to face him with a smug smile,"You love me and you know it."

"Damn right I do," Derek smiled back and kissed her again.

_'look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
look me in the heart and tell me you won't go  
look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love  
look me in the heart and un break broken, it won't happen  
it's love that breaks the seal of always thinking you would be  
real, happy and healthy, strong and calm, where does the good go'_

_'Where Does the Good Go' by Tegan and Sara_

* * *

**_Hoped you liked it! Thanks for the reviews! And don't forget, REVIEW!!!_**


	7. Gossip

Chapter 7

Meredith sat up from her bed the next morning when Bailey with her intern, Lexie, walked in. Lexie told Bailey about her progress and then they both studied her chart.

"So... When am I going to get out of here? Well, at least from this room?" Meredith asked her two doctors.

"Eventually Grey," Baily answered with a light happy tone that could only be noticed by someone paying close attention.

"Mmmmm..." Meredith groaned,"Do you know how boring this is?"

Bailey sighed,"You know the routine Grey."

"Sure, but all it was, was alcohol poisoning. Its not like I had major surgery or anything," she laughed weakly.

"It shouldn't be too bad having Dr.Shepard visiting whenever he can," muttered Lexie. Her voice filled with anger and jellousy.

"What was that?" Bailey stared intently at the younger Grey.

"Nothing," mumbled Lexie.

Bailey pulled Lexie aside so Meredith wouldn't hear them,"I should switch you to do rectals and sutures all day because you are obviously too emotionally attached, and not in a good way. You might get angry and kill her, then you'll get a swarm of people coming after you. Don't even get me started what Yang and Shepard might do to you. Point is, don't do anything stupid."

Bailey walked out leaving Meredith with Lexie, alone. Lexie grabbed a seat and sat in front of the monitor. She wasn't even looking at Meredith. If she thought this could get Mer mad and upset she was wrong. She would like nothing better than for her to stop talking to her completely!

"Meredith," Izzie came in the room and sat in the nearest chair,"You know about the George thing?"

"Yeah, but-"

Izzie cut her off,"It didn't really work out you know? With him being married and all. But you aouldn't believe it," she looked at Lexie nervous that she might hear so she whispered,"I'm falling for Mark."

"What?!" Mer gasped,"Why _him_?!"

"Well, with Addison gone he's sorta lonely," she giggled,"And he's so... Yum..."

"You know-" she looked at her sister hesitantly,"You know he's a manwhore right?" Meredith was worried about what Izzie's getting herself into.

"But still! He's so good!" Izzied smiled just thinking of the memory.

"You had SEX-" she looked at Lexie again and whispered loudly,"You had SEX with McSteamy?!"

"So?"

Meredith's eyes widened. Then a flicker of curiousity went through her eyes,"God Izzie! Was it-?"

She smirked,"Good? It was... Great! Amazing! He puts Alex and George to shame!"

'What the hell is Izzie getting herself into?!' Meredith thought to herself. Seriously? First Denny, a patient! Then Alex and George. And now McSteamy?! Not as much as Meredith herself but this was worse. She saw these people at work, everyday. Every-freakin'-day. The nurses will go crazy with gossip when they hear this. Poor Iz, she's going to be crushed when the gossip starts. Even worse if Mark continues to be himself, he'll sleep with someone else. And then with George re-doing his internship. Plus O'Malley ignoring Izzie isn't helping her either. So, Meredith is the only person Izzie can turn to at the moment.

"Oh, I've gotta go," Izzie looked at her beeping pager,"Its a 9-1-1. See you later, okay?" Izzie ran out before Mer could even answer.

"Seems like your friend can't get enough," snickered Lexie.

Meredith was surprised that she could even think of insulting her friends,"Excuse me?"

Lexie just shrugged,"I'm just saying that since she has sex with 'McSteamy'. Who is this 'McSteamy' anyway?"

Meredith began to glare,"You don't get to call him McSteamy!"

"So its Dr.Shepard?" she raised her eye brows slightly surprised.

"NO! Why the hell you'd think that!?" Mer's anger started to boil.

"Because you got all defensive and stuff when I said McSteamy."

Meredith wanted to smash Lexie's head on the monitor multiple times and maybe, just maybe she'll get an aneurysm and it'll explode causing a stroke. That would be just fantastic! To see her in complete pain... So what if it sounded cruel? So what if she's a half-sister? Lexie Grey might as well be some stranger she bumped into on while going to the mall or something.

Meredith crossed her arms upset.

"You know I would just love to leave right now, but I can't," she glared at Meredith.

Meredith scoffed,"Oh believe me I know the feeling."

Lexie looked at Meredith surprised that she'd even think of a comback,"Excuse me? You are so-"

Meredith waved her finger in Lexie's face,"Uh-uh-uh. No threating the patients or I'll be liable to sue."

Lexie attempted to give Mer a deathining glare that turned out wrong. So much so Meredith chuckled at her weak try making Lexie cross her arms upset.

GAGAGAGAGA

"Hey Mer," Derek walked in her room. He looked at Lexie who was sleeping in a chair in front of her monitor,"What's with her?"

Meredith shrugged,"Bored I guess."

Derek put a large brown bag in front of her,"Thought you'd be hungery with all the hospital food they're feeding you."

Meredith giggled since all she did eat was hospital food. Hence working in one,"So what'cha get me?"

He raised his eye brows,"Well, no hi? Just,'What'cha get me?' I feel very loved."

"You do? That's too bad," she smirked and kissed his quickly,"Do you know when I can get out of here?"

"In a week I guess why?" he asked.

"Well," she slurped up the pasta he gave her,"All I had was alcohol poisoning, not surgery or anything. Plus I miss my big bed," she pouted.

"I miss it too, this one is too small," he sat at the edge watching her eat.

Meredith rolled her eyes,"At least you can go in my bed! I can't even get up without someone running in here telling me I have to stay in bed. Ooooh guess what?"

Now it was Derek's turn to roll his eyes,"Really Mer? I thought you hate gossip."

She frowned slightly,"Fine then. I won't tell you that Izzie and Mark are sleeping together and that Iz's falling for Mark."

"What?!" he looked shocked.

"Look at you Mr.Hypocrit! And yeah, I know. Poor Iz," Meredith started playing with her spagetti.

"So, is this nurse gossip or did she tell you this?"

"Its real all right. I can't believe she's falling for him. I mean he's Mark and all," she shrugged.

Not knowing to them Lexie raised her eye brows surprised. 'Who's this Mark guy?' she thought. Never the less it was juicy, and since Meredith wanted to play hard ball, she'll play hard ball.


	8. Avoiding Mer

Chapter 8**_A/N:MeredithandDerekfanforever I wish she can just go away too. I mean really?! Was it completely necissary to bring her into the picture?! No one really cares about the Grey's family! Meredith is the only Greys doctor, other than her Mom._**

**_

* * *

_**

Its been a week and Meredith is back at work. Lexie has spread nasty rumors about Izzie and Mark. Izzie is currently mad at Meredith for telling Lexie, which she didn't. So, now Izzie isn't speaking to Meredith at all.

Meredith woke up to the smell of muffins the second day in the row. Izzie was obviously mad at her, and to make it worse she's reminding her every morning with her evil muffins. Her evil muffins that taste like blueberries and chocolate chips. Don't let her cherry expression fool you. Meredith has been avoiding the muffins all she can because one of them has to be poisoned to kill her! Izzie after all grew up in a trailer park, if the going gets rough...

Mer walked in her bathroom to find Derek already taking a shower. She started to brush her teeth,"Don't you think its weird that we're going out again and we're already living together?"

He popped his head out of the shower,"Unless you want to sleep in my trailer..."

She spit into the sink,"Fine."

Meredith started to walk out of the bathroom when Derek whined,"You're just going to leave me?"

Meredith looked over her shoulder to see a dripping Derek. She smiled teasingly,"Yup."

Meredith started to change when Derek got out of the shower. All she had on was jeans and her bra when Derek wrapped his arms around her. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Leave me in the shower. So, cruel," he teased.

Meredith turned around wrapping her own arms around Derek's neck,"Maybe you should've taken a cold shower Der."

He started to kiss her softly on the lips,"Maybe..."

Meredith kissed back gently. Opening her eyes slightly she looked at the time,"Oh my god!" she pushed Derek off of her,"Derek! I'm going to be late!"

"So?" he pouted.

"I've gotta go! I can't be late on my first day back!" Mer pulled on a purple t-shirt.

"But I'm your boss," he pulled her in to start to kiss her again.

Meredith sighed,"But the chief is your boss and my boss! He'll fire both of us! Come on," she pulled Derek of her a second time. Derek sighed and followed the small blond out to the car.

GAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was looking over her patients chart when she heard the shuffle of foot steps. A smile tugged on her lips when an arm snaked around her waist. She leaned against Derek's body inhaling his scent.

"So, you want in on a surgery later today?" he asked.

"That's your idea of a date?"

"No. My idea of a date is taking you out for a nice dinner and then taking you home. And since we live together and the fact you find me irresistable," she pushed him playfully,"I can't help it if sex leads afterwards."

"You're very cocky today Dr.Shepard," Meredith noted to herself.

"Yes, I am. So what do you say?" he kissed her lightly.

"To what? The date or the surgery?" Meredith questioned while putting the chart away.

"Both."

"Sure why not?" she giggled.

"Great," he smiled,"I'll pick you up at six."

"Wait a minute. How can you pick me up if we live together. Plus my shift ends at seven."

"Seven it is," he kissed her good-bye before she walked away to see a patient

Walking through the halls Meredith saw a blond darting into an empty room. Meredith pushed the door open to find Izzie sitting on the bed. She looked up at Meredith. The second she saw her she pushed herself off and started to walk out.

"Izzie!" Meredith called. Izzie slammed the door in Meredith's face. She quickly pushed it open and scanned the hallway for Izzie. A flash of blond seemed to be turning right. Mer walked that direction. She was now in the front hospital, fustrated she put her hands on her hips. Izzie could be so stubborn sometimes! Mer walked to the front desk.

"Have you seen Dr.Stevens?" she asked a nurse in light blue scrubs.

"Nope, she hasn't been here since she clocked in," the nurse didn't look up from her paperwork.

"Thanks," Meredith muttered. She generally liked nurses. What could she do without them? But sometimes all they do is piss and moan about how people treat them or how they're under paid. No offense, but they are just nurses. They didn't save lives, they just take care of them and followed the doctor's orders. Then again, that sounded like a lame job compared to be able to open some guys brain and be able to find out what's wrong with him.

Meredith started to walk into an elevator when she saw a blond head. It wasn't Izzie's long locks in a bun, it was a man's hair. Or at least the back of it. He was walking towards the front desk to talk to the nurse she talked to. For him she looked up and seemed to giggle. Why was he so familiar? Where has she seen that blond head before? The nurse pointed to where Meredith was standing and the blond man turned around.

* * *

**_I'm sooo sorry its so short! I'll update as soon as possible, but for now... Review, Review, Review:)_**


	9. Blond Guy

Chapter 9

**_Still don't own anything..._**

_Meredith started to walk into an elevator when she saw a blond head. It wasn't Izzie's long locks in a bun, it was a man's hair. Or at least the back of it. He was walking towards the front desk to talk to the nurse she talked to. For him she looked up and seemed to giggle. Why was he so familiar? Where has she seen that blond head before? The nurse pointed to where Meredith was standing and the blond man turned around._

"Oh my god!!" she squeeled. She ran up to the blond man and jumped on top of him. She hugged him tightly while he twirled her around. She giggled and hugged him again when he put her down,"Davey, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I see you? Or is there a rule about that?" his blue eyes twinkled.

She frowned,"Why didn't you call me or something?"

"So I could see you this excited," he smirked,"Hey, it only took me a year."

"Do you need a room or something? You can stay at my house," she was so excited that David had finally came to visit since she left Boston.

"Nah, I'm fine," he put his arm around her,"So what's there to do here in Seattle?"

"Plenty," her pager started to beep,"Shit. I gotta a surgery. Hey, do you want to go watch? I'm helping Der-Dr.Shepard with a surgery. Damn man wouldn't even tell me what it was," she giggled.

He shrugged,"Sure why not?"

Meredith lead him to OR 2 and left him in the gallery. People stared at the way he dressed. He had on a dark blue suit with a light blue tie. It seemed way too dressy for a hospital. Little did they know who he was.

"Its a beautiful day to save lives," he said out loud however he was smiling at Meredith beside him,"Let's have some fun."

The surgery was only a craniotomy, simple procedure compared to the other complex surgeries Derek has had before. It only took two hours, but within those hours David saw that Meredith and this Dr.Shepard were more than friends. So what if he knew nothing about surgery. He could see it in their eyes. Especially when they looked at each other. It was so clear that they where more. And obviously to everybody else. No one even paid attention to the casual flirting or the 'eye sex' as Meredith called it.

Towards the end of the surgery a Koren girl sat next to him,"So what's the deal with you and Meredith?"

He looked at the her for a second. She was obviously a friend of Mer's or else she wouldn't have this protective look on her face,"What's it to you?"

She rolled her eyes,"I don't care who the hell you are, but stay away from her."

"Is that a threat?" David's tone darkened. Who was this person to tell her to stay away from Meredith? He's certainly known her longer than they had. A lot longer.

"Oh, Mr.I-like-to-wear-suits-in-a-hospital knows a threat when he hears one," she hissed,"Just stay away from her. She doesn't need anymore complicated in her life."

"Does it look like I'm leaving, no. So just go and save lives," he brushed her off.

Cristina was filling with anger and fustration. Nobody spoke to her like that. Nobody just brushes her off! She is Cristina Yang!

Down below in the OR.

"Okay, we're done," announced Derek closing up the patient's scalp,"Well done everyone."

Meredith was the first one to rush out of the OR. She scrubbed as quickly as possible. It wasn't everyday Davey could fly in from New York. She missed him so much. Most of her friends from back East called and emailed sometimes, but they've never visited.

Derek however wasn't too pleased to see his girlfriend leave in such a hurry. He seemed semi-curious but then again Meredith could be just having a moment. Plus it didn't matter too much if she left him for a little while, he has her all night. Starting at seven.

"Hi," she jumped up and down greeting David close by the the OR.

"So, is that what you do all day?" he asked.

"Not all the time. I do surgeries on my own now too," she smiled proudly.

David knew that Mer went to med school for a long time. Then she had to wait a year before doing surgeries herself,"That's-great."

"You hate it," she teased.

"No, no I don't."

She crossed her arms,"Yes you do! The only thing exciting to you is sitting in an office desk all day staring at papers. Oooh! So fun," she smirked. She knew more than anything that Dav hated his job. The only reason he has to do it is because he's the only son to inherit Smithings' Inc.

He glared,"Ugh... You know the only reason they let me come here is because there's a Smithings building? So I'm supposed to go work there," he smirked,"But since my Dad retired I can't fire myself."

Meredith laughed. She knew his father well, he wanted Dav to be the head of their company, just like him. Dav wanted to do something fun with his life, so he used to do crazy stunts,"I'd like to see that!"

"Can you show me around Seattle? I'd get a guide but their boring, plus your free."

"Ha. I get off at seven. Meet me in the front 'kay?" she said.

"How 'bout I stay for lunch? You hungry?" he offered.

Meredith looked at the nearby clock. Apparantly it was one o'clock. She then realized her stomach ached since she skipped breakfast,"Thanks."

"Your stomach's a little loud Mer," he chuckled. He put his hand on her waist,"So where's the cafeteria?"

"On the first floor. I'll meet you there okay?" she smiled.

"Its a date," he teased.

"You'll never give up will you?" she rolled her eyes.

"Never," he smirked walking towards the elevator.

Meredith laughed as she walked off to check on a patient,"Hey Mr.Henderson," she looked at the sleeping patient who just got wheeled in from surgery. His vitals seem fine so she left to go see Dav in the caf.

"Hey," she greeted him sitting down next to him.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Davey asked.

Meredith looked around to find everyone looking at them. She rolled her eyes,"Ignore them, I learned to."

"So this Dr.Shepard guy... What is he?" David asked casually after chewing on his sandwhich.

"Oh, well... We're-we've been sorta kinda going out?" she poked at her salad.

"Sorta kinda?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Its a long story, I'll tell you later," she sighed.

"So, how do you eat these things?" he tried to cut the tension. She giggled at his lame attempt to stop the akwardness.

GAGAGAGAGA

Derek walked into the cafeteria with a turkey sandwhich that tasted like the turkey's been dead for years and the bread stale. He'd looked for Mer in his office and the call-room and since she didn't have breakfast she must be in the cafeteria. He searched for her desperately. Then, he heard her laughter. He or her friends weren't with her. So why was she laughin? Or was she giggling? Who was making his Meredith giggle?

Derek quickly turned around to see Meredith's face full of laughter and happiness. There was a guy sitting in front of her. Who was this guy?! Anger started to fill his face. Then this blond guy put his hand on _his_ Meredith's shoulder! What the hell does he think he's doing? And why the hell is Meredith letting him do this?! Is she laughing? She's laughing at what he said! Oh he'll give him a piece of his mind.

Derek stomped over to Mer's table,"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Not good," muttered Meredith shaking her head.


	10. School

Chapter 10

_**Still nothing...**Derek stomped over to Mer's table,"What the hell are you doing?!"_

_"Not good," muttered Meredith shaking her head._

"Who the hell are you?!" Derek yelled at Dav.

"Dr.Shep-" David started

"Shut up!" he glared,"What the hell Meredith?!"

David shook his head. Poor Shep didn't know that he was no threat,"Shepard, really-"

Derek's anger was going to get the better of him,"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!"

"Derek," Meredith started to walk towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Derek stepped back. He turned around and started towards his office. He needed to get away. He needed to be away from Meredith. How could she do something like that?!

"Derek!" Meredith ran after him. He slammed his office door in his face.

Der sat on his big blue office chair with his head in his hands. How could she always do this sort of thing? Couldn't she just keep things at peace? Let them live a normal life? Was that so hard to ask?! Derek raised his head when he heard a click from the door unlocking.

"If you're going to lock someone out. Make sure they don't have a key," Meredith waved a key in front of Derek's face.

He stared at her,"Just go."

"Why should I?" she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You just have to make everything so complicated," Derek stated simply.

"What?!"

"You do, if things get boring you have to cause chaos."

"Well excuse me! If I can't spend one minute away from you!" she growled. Why was he acting like this?

"You can, you just can't do it by hanging all over some other guy!" Derek yelled.

That's why.

She shook her head,"That's it?! That's all your angry about? David? He's just David!"

"Oh, so he has a name!" Derek spat out.

"What the hell Der? What do you think I was doing? Cheating on you?!" she rolled her eyes,"Fine! Maybe I was? Why can't you at least ask?! Not make your stupid boy assumtions and get all territorial!" Meredith stomped out the door.

Before she closed Derek asked quietly,"Were you?"

"What?" she turned around.

"Were you cheating?" he asked again.

"No."

"How can you say that?! You were giggling at everything he said!" he started to get angry again.

"Because I wasn't!!!!" she screamed shocking Derek into silence. Meredith took a deep breath,"If you'd let me explain! You'd know that David is an old buddy from high school!"

GAGAGAGAGA

"That's it?"

"That's it. He's just a really, really old friend dropping by," she smirked,"See what I mean about being territorial?"

Derek looked down embarrased,"So... Nothing?"

"Nothing was going on Derek. Sorta like nothing was going on between you and Nancy," Meredith gave a tiny giggle.

"Its like that?"

"Yes! He's like an older over protective brother!" she laughed at how embarrassed he looked.

"Damn..." he whispered.

"That's right, and he's coming over for dinner too," she smiled.

Derek sat up surprised,"What?!"

She laughed lightly,"Well, yeah."

"Really? I don't think he'll want to have dinner with your physco overbearing boyfriend," he tried to make a point.

She wrapped her arms around Derek,"Der. I've dated worse. He's seen me date worse. I remember he and Bobby chased a goth around the house with a butcher's knife because he thought he was going to turn me into a vampire," she chuckled at the memory.

"I thought you said you went to a boarding school?" he asked confused.

She knodded,"I did. But it was at our Professor's house. Okay, you see he had a small school at his giaganto mansion-"

He laughed,"I'm sorry Dr.Grey but I don't think there's such a word as giaganto."

She crossed her arms,"Who's telling the story? Anyways, me, Davey, Bobby, Hank, and Scott were his first students. Now he has hundreds of students and Bobby, Ted, and Scott work there as teachers. I used to go there a lot to visit but..."

"But what?" Derek asked as Meredith went to sit in his lap.

"Oh, nothing. School and stuff, you know? But still Dartmouth wasn't that far from Westchester..." Meredith trailed off.

Derek could feel that there was more to the story. But he didn't want to push Mer to limit and be even more closed off than he was already,"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, just the fact that there was four _boys_ and one _girl_..." he trailed off.

"Oh," she blushed slightly.

That's it! There was something she was hiding from Derek.

"That, well... I guess it sounds weird. Because it is weird, because well four teenage boys and one teenage girl. The fact that they're living in one house and none of them are related. And that you know... They might not have a girlfriend. And they go to school together, in the house..." she started to ramble in her mono tone state.

Derek smiled and put his arm on her shoulder,"Okay, okay I get it. There is four boys one girl all teenagers in a house. There's a lot of hormones. I'm guessing there's a past. But that's just it. The past. There might of been relationships but its over because its the past."

Meredith giggled,"Now you're rambling."

He grinned,"I guess I am."

Derek pulled Meredith in for a kiss. Soft. Very soft,"Nothing with David right?"

"He wishes," she quickly pushed her lips against his. This kiss more heated than the previous. They both craved more, so much more. But they both knew that Meredith wasn't ready. The last time they had sex Derek kicked her out of his trailer. Not a found memory, but it was there.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry it took so long to update!!! I kinda accidentaly messed with the computer so my Dad wouldn't let me go on for a while. I was also thinking of started some sort of anti-Lexi club of some sort. Because really, Lexie Grey? Ugh, she so perky and happy. It just irks me so much!!!! For an added bonus she trying to steal Derek for Meredith! Hello! MerDer! Lexdek or LexDer does not make any sense at all! Oh yeah, to anyone who reads or read X-Men comics or know anything about X-Men's past would know that the mansion/school thing and that most of the characters, including David I just changed the name. Well, this part is originally was supposed to be an X-Men story but I decided to just change it a bit to fit it into this one. I was going to change the names but I decided against it. (I have issues with making up names.)_**


	11. Dinner

Chapter 11

"Oh, my god!" Meredith rushed in the house after work.

Derek followed in after the panicking Meredith,"What?"

"Oh, my god!!" Meredith screamed even more frantic,"I don't know how to cook!"

Derek grinned,"Mer, Mer honey. The guy knew you since you were fourteen. I think he knows you can't cook."

"I know! I know!" she started pacing,"Before when I said lets all have dinner together I'd order pizza! Pizza! I can't order pizza! I'm twenty-nine for gods-sake! I should know how to cook something other than grilled cheese!" Meredith threw her hands in the air for an even more dramatic effect.

"Mer, Meredith! I'll cook. Everything will be fine. I'll cook chicken and pasta or something. I'll cook," Derek tried to calm her down.

"Are you sure? I could just order pizza or something," she tried hard not to smile.

He rolled his eyes,"Yes I'm sure."

* * *

"Meredith!!!!!" Derek yelled in the kitchen.

"What?" she ran downstairs in a simple navy blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Where's the food? All I see is pizza, pizza, some more pizza and junk food!"

She walked a little faster. When she got in the kitchen she looked in the fridge with Derek, "Crap!"

"Its okay, I'll just go to the store. Quickly," he looked at his watch. It was five-ten, David is supposed to come at seven-thirty. So he had a little over two hours to run to the store and cook. The odds weren't in his favor.

Derek ran outside the house and started the car. At the grocery store he bought a pre-marinated chicken that only had to be cooked for an hour and a half. He bought a box of stir in mashed potatoes, it wasn't the best but it'll do. He also grabbed a pound of green beans, pre-made garlic bread, and a cheesecake. It was Mer's favorite, so why not? Even though they had some baked goods left over from Izzie's 'moments' but he was getting a little tired of muffins. They had enough alcohol at home so he didn't even give the beverages aisle a second thought.

In line Derek started to panic slightly. Not because he's slightly late, but the fact that Meredith will be going crazy doesn't help that much. He ran his hand through his head fustrated.

"Last minute dinner?" asked the cashire who's name was Iris.

Derek looked up slightly surprised he was next. He loaded his stuff on the convear belt,"Yeah, my girlfriend made plans for dinner and he's comming in about an hour."

She chuckled while ringing up the mashed potato box,"Calm down sweetie. Its not like you're performing brain surgery."

"That would be much easier," he grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing," Derek sighed. Brain surgery is a piece of cake. He is a neurosurgeon after all.

"That'll be thirty-six fifty nine," Iris snapped the gum she was chewing.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Meredith screamed. David would be coming coon! Ugh! Meredith checked the refridgerator and the cabinets one last time making sure they didn't magically restocked themselves since the last time she checked.

Nothing. Derek was right, they had absolutely nothing to eat. Then again they are surgeons. They live off of fast food and hospital food. After all the days they preach to thier patients to stop eating fast food for their health benefits that's all they are able to eat! Then sometimes they have to eat so fast that it doesn't matter how disgusting it tastes they just chew and swallow.

"Finally!" she sighed when she saw Derek's car drive up the driveway. She made a dash outside to help Der with the bags.

15 minutes later...

"Do you think we can cook this all _before_ he comes?" Mer asked while stirring the potatoes.

"Stir faster," Derek grumbled. He placed the chicken in the oven. Derek then threw the green beans in a pan and covered them with olive oil, salt, and pepper.

"Really Der!" she whined.

"If you stir faster then we will," he turned over the green beans. He started to grumble about how David should of told them sooner and how they never had food food in the house.

"Der? Am I done?" she asked.

"Yeah, just pour it in there," he pointed to a clear bowl.

"Okay," she slowly poured the fake potato mixture in the bowl. She might of spilled once or twice but there was still a lot of 'potatoes' left.

"I think there's some gravy powder in that drawer. Just mix it with boiling water and stir," Derek was still working on the green beans.

Meredith boiled the water and looked for the gravy package. When she found it she poured to contents in the water. She continiously stirred.

Derek finally finished the green beans and placed them in a tiny serving dish. He then put the garlic bread in the oven and sighed in relief. They were almost done. The chicken has an hour to go, David should arrive any minute, and the only thing that is being done is the gravy. Maybe they could pull this off. The only thing that bugged him was that Alex and Izzie didn't come home. They always come home a little after they did. He pushed that aside and fixed the table.

The buzzer rang for the chicken. He took out the chicken and then the bread. Everything was perfect. A little too perfect... When they have important things to do something goes wrong. Something always goes wrong. Not to be a pessmist, its more of Mer's thing, but they do.

Like clock work the doorbell rang. Meredith jumped off the couch to answer the door.

"David!" she hugged him tightly.

"Can't breathe," Dav gasped for air.

"Sorry," she let go of him. Derek walked out of the kitchen,"Davy this is Derek Shepard, Der this is David."

"Hey," Dav stuck out his hand for Derek to shake.

Derek was a little hesitant,"Ummm, hi. Hey, sorry about earlier. I didn't know and I-"

David smiled slightly and shook his head,"Hey man, its okay. Its happened more than once, actually more than thirty."

Meredith looked down and blushed,"Not _that _many times."

Derek raised his eyebrows interested,"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. There was this one time with that one guy," David turned his attention to Meredith,"Remember that one guy Mer? The one that old lady called the cops on because he was making a scean at the resteruant?" he looked back at Derek,"Well, Mer and I walked over to a diner after school because it was Hank's turn to cook, and well last time he cooked we had some sort of shrimp that turned green... Anyway, her current boyfriend who went to school at the nearby high school was starting his shift when he saw me and Mer. Oh, he started to yell! Ha! Remember Pinky?"

Meredith blushed an even brighter red,"I should go check on that thing over there."

"_Pinky_?"

David laughed even harder,"You didn't tell him your nickname?" Meredith walked quickly to the kitchen to avoid any other questions,"Well, Mer had this pink hair thing going on in high school. You should've seen it! But then Bobby switched her hair dye with... What was it? Hmmm... I think it was this puke green dye, she wouldn't go out untill it faded. And she wouldn't dye her hair a for some odd reason..."

Meredith heard laughter in the dinning room. Were they laughing at her? Of course they were! She was the only thing contecting them together. Ugh... Maybe this dinner thing wasn't a good thing.

"Here's the tequila," Meredith put it on the table.

"That's a little strong," David commented.

"That's not for you, it for me," Meredith took a swing of the bottle.

"Oh, no you don't," Derek grabbed the bottle and got a bottle of champange out,"This is a little better."

Meredith glared at Der,"I was drinking that."

"You were. Now you're not," Derek took a seat next to Meredith.

"Looks good," David sat across from Meredith.

"Would've been better with my tequila," grumbled Meredith. Both men just stared at her,"What?! It would!"

They all laughed a little nervously. Meredith started poking and prodding at her potatoes. She stared at Derek then at David. They should be catching up! Not being at this awkweird dinner, and I do mean awkweird.

"So, Davy... How's work?" she asked.

"Usual," he started to fix his tie.

"How's Barbie?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, _her_. That didn't work out too well. So I'm kinda just here and there," he took a bite of chicken.

Derek raised his eyebrows a bit surprised that a big businiss tycoon would be a player.

"Again?" Mer rolled her eyes,"I thought you said you'll actually try a real relationship."

He shrugged,"That didn't work out too well. We went out for a year and for the last month she was hinting she wanted to get married! Married Mer!"

She giggled,"I thought you pointed out to all of the girls you're not the marrying type?"

"She didn't get the memo apparantly," then it was quiet. The occasional clink of the silverware was heard but other than that nothing.

Cristina bursted in the house,"MEREDITH!!!!!" she ran in the dinning room,"You're using the dinning table?" she studied David,"_You're_ here? What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down I'm a guest!" David raised his arms.

"Whatever," Cristina moved a chair over to Meredith's left side,"Mer, you'll never guess who I saw flirting with Lexie."

"Cris, I'm kinda sorta busy," Meredith pointed with her eyes towards the dinner.

"Oh, that could wait. It was Evil Spawn. _Evil Spawn!_ So I was just wondering if he's going to be kicked out?" she grinned,"Because then he'd have to live off the streets and I won't see his face again."

"That's a little harsh even for you," Meredith noted.

"Being dumped at the alter would do that to you," Cristina noticed that David's eyes grew wide in surprise,"What? Was I talking to you? No, I think not," Cristina rolled her eyes,"Hey can I have some? I'm starved!" she grabbed Mer's fork and got a spoonful of 'potatoes.'

"You could've got a plate or your own fork you know," Meredith grumbled.

Cristina grabbed a napkin and spit out the food,"What the hell?! This is so not potatoes! It tastes like hospital food! Fake and made from a box!"

Meredith shrugged,"That's what you get."

All of the sudden the door was opened wide and moans were heard. Everyone turned around to see Izzie making out with McSteamy. Meredith, Derek, and Cristina's mouth's opened wide in shock. There stood Izzie, Izzie! Making out _heatedly_ with _McSteamy_!

"IZZIE!" the three of them shouted.

She stopped and looked up,"Shit!"

David laughed amusingly.

"Umm, sorry Mark. Maybe your place?" she asked her eyes begging.

"No, I gotta go and do... Stuff," he quickly kissed her on her forehead and left.

"Seriously? Seriously?! Tonite?! Ugh!!!" Izzie stomped up the stairs.

"Okay..." Derek mumbled.

"She's not always like that," Meredith defended Izzie.

"Oh yeah, sleeping with Evil Spawn, falling for a patient, sleeping with Bambi, and now McSteamy? Oh no, she's not like that at all," Cris said sarcastically.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!" Izzie screamed. Then there was a slamming of a door.

Then another one, but much closer.

"Goddamn girl," mumbled Karev,"I HATE your sister Meredith!" called Alex.

"Someone couldn't get laid?" called Cristina.

"Shut up!" Alex came over to the dinning room to yell at Cris some more,"Oh, you have someone. In the house. Great. Well, I'm going to Joe's if anyone cares."

"Its not always like this," Meredith stated.

"Yes it is," Cristina and Derek said at the same time.

* * *

**_Sorry that it took me a while to update. My brother was nagging me to play with him all day so I gave in. It took longer than I thought so I got on the computer a little late. Again sorry! And don't forget to review!_**


	12. Guy in the Elevator

**_I forgot to put this in last time but David came to the house a half an hour late. You had to pay close attention at the time frames. He came late because he knew Mer wouldn't be ready. That's all... So here's Chapter 12!_**

"That was a disater!" Meredith groaned after she fell on the queen size bed.

Derek spit out the tooth paste in his mouth,"He laughed! It was fine!"

"No it wasn't!" Meredith shoved a pillow in her face. It was a disater. Davy came and after him everyone else decided to show up! Her life is a complete mess.

Derek flopped on the bed and wrapped his arm around Meredith,"It was fine," he whispered in her ear.

"You sure?" she peaked her head out of the large pillow.

"Positive."

And then they slept.

Next Morning Seattle Grace:

Derek briskly walked in the elevator. He had a rough morning. He's had three surgeries so far and only one survived. He was currently off to tell his patients' families that they had died. This was certainly the worst part of the job. It could've been better of Meredith was here but she was at her own surgery at the time.

He then studied the person next to him. He wasn't familiar, he didn't look like he belonged at Seattle Grace. He wasn't a doctor, but some random man in an elevator. He had floppy brown hair, blue eyes, wearing plain jeans, with a plain blue shirt. Plain and boring. Nothing at Seattle Grace is plain and boring. Maybe that was why this man irked him.

"Hi?" the guy asked when he saw Derek studying him.

"Oh, um hi," he muttered.They both looked straight forward for a while.

"So," the man spoke,"Can I ask why were you staring at me?"

Derek was slightly amazed that this man asked why some random guy was staring at him,"Well... Are you visiting or something, because you don't look like someone from Seattle."

"Oh," he chuckled,"Well. I'm not I'm from New York. State, not the city. And I've come here to visit my wife."

"Is she a patient?" Derek wasn't at all interested and would like the elevator to be quiet so he could pre-pare himself for the families but couldn't.

"Nope, she's a surgeon. Has been for a year I guess," he shrugged.The elevator ringed indicating they've reached their floor.

* * *

The elevator ringed. To Meredith she's heard that ring to many times she just wants to smash it with a hammer. But it just fadded into the backround. She was conecentrating on her work. A patient she just got is having siezzures, but her scans are clean. She's going to ask Der when she could find him. He got out of surgery so he'd be on an elevator.

He's always on a elevator. Meredith didn't really like elevators, but after her... Encounters with Derek in elevators she's grown to love 'em.

The doors of the elevator opened. She looked inside. Derek was there, he was always there. But he wasn't the man who caught her eye. It was the floppy haired blue eyed man next to him. Her eyes widened scared. Her body shook with fear. What was he doing here?She clutched her charts tightly. She blinked hard to get rid of the tears. She made a sharp turned and walked quickly as she could. She felt that slight choking sensation when she's about to cry. She couldn't cry not now.

"Meredith!" the man next to Derek called. He ran after her in attempt to get her.

Derek walked out of the elevator confused. How did he know Meredith. And then the pieces of the puzzle clicked in his head. All of a sudden the families of his patients weren't so high up in his list of priority.

"Meredith!" he called for her again.

She ran into the nearst closet and locked the door shut. She immediatly began to sob when she turned the lock. What was he doing here?! She dreamed of him of returning to Seattle and rescuing her from its drama. Now of all times he decides to come. He was supposed to stay in New York! He was supposed to forget about her! He was supposed to sighn the divorce papers...


	13. Husband?

Chapter 13

_"Meredith!" he called for her again._

_She ran into the nearst closet and locked the door shut. She immediatly began to sob when she turned the lock. What was he doing here?! She dreamed of him of returning to Seattle and rescuing her from its drama. Now of all times he decides to come. He was supposed to stay in New York! He was supposed to forget about her! He was supposed to sighn the divorce papers..._

"Meredith, open the door," the man pounded his fists on the door.

Through her sobs she coked out,"Go away."

"Meredith, I flew the across the country for you."

Meredith fell to the floor. She brought her knees to her head and wrapped her arms around them. Her life officially sucked. Just when she patched things together with Derek this happened! Her ex comes along to ruin it all. Now that she thinks about it she never got the divorce papers back... Is she still married to him? Oh god. She's still married to him! Meredith gasped for air. She couldn't! It-its...!

Meredith opened the door quickly. Face to face with her ex-husband, or is it husband? She whiped her tears with her shirt sleeve,"Did you-? Are we-? Because if we are..."

"Yes."

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. She couldn't think of anything else so she slapped him and stomped on his foot. He winced in pain as she stomped off. She needed to get away from everything.

"Meredith!"

Mer kept on walking not needing any more drama. An arm grabbed her and pulled in her in an on-call room.

"You're MARRIED?!" Derek yelled. His eyes were full of confusing and anger.

"I guess I am," she whispered looking down.

"AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME?!" his voice was even louder,"You know when I was confessing to you about Addison and Mark you couldn't of said,'Oh, by the way I'm married too!!!?'"

Meredith continued to look down. A tear streamed down her cheek.

Derek didn't seem to notice,"Why Meredith?! Why?"

"I didn't know," she whispered.

"What?"

"I didn't know," she broke out in sobs.

Derek's face softened when he saw her sob. He hated seeing her like this. He wrapped his arms around her fragile shaking body.

"I didn't know," she said even more desperately.

* * *

"Meredith," her husban called after her. Meredith and Derek continued to walk, ignoring him, "Meredith! Come on! I don't even get a hello?"

Mere rolled her eyes annoyed,"Scott just SHUT UP! Please!" she turned around,"Why do you think I traveled across the country?! It was to avoid YOU! Just, go."

"I love you," Scott said.

Meredith stopped frozen in her tracks,"What?"

Derek stopped with her and looked at her curiously. Why would she care if that guy, Scott, loved her? He's obviously hurt her. Plus Meredith has him.Then again, they were married for a while...

"I love you," he repeated.

Meredith panicked and looked at Derek for help. Derek immediatly snaked his arm around Mer's waist and guided her towards the opposite direction.

"I've always loved you! I never stopped!" he called.

Meredith nestled her head on Der's arm while they walked. She knew she loved Derek and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Derek but when Scott came... She felt a lot of things; anger, sorrow, more anger, lonliness, betral, and something she couldn't place. Something that she's just begining to feel with Derek. It felt like... Home.

* * *

**_Its a little short, I know. By the way, thanks for all the great reviews!_**


	14. She's Worth It

Chapter 14

**_I'm not going to give anything away, but I'm not Shonda. So, think what that could possibly mean._**

"So... Mer. What are you doing in this empty room," Cristina asked when she sat in the bed next to Meredith.

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged,"Just avoiding my ex-husband, whose apparently still my husband and Derek who keeps on asking about my husband who should be my _ex-husband_ because I sent **the divorce papers**!!!"

Cristina blinked,"Well. That's not what I've heard. I heard, you took vaca in Las Vagas got outragously drunk and married some guy."

"Ugh, great. Just what I need, all the nurses staring at me. Again," Meredith poked harder at her salad.

"That's not as bad as-"

"GETTING LEFT AT THE ALTER! I KNOW, I KNOW!!!!!!" Meredith screamed.

"Sheesh!" Cristina folded her arms,"So, you're married."

"I'm married."

"That sucks," Cristina noted.

"Tell me 'bout it," she chewed on a piece of lettuce,"Oh crap!" Meredith ducked down.

"What?" Cristina started to eat Meredith's salad.

Mer pressed herself against the wall so she couldn't be seen,"See that guy with the brown hair? That's my husband."

Cristina studied him,"Not bad, not bad."

"Ugh! Not the point!" she peeked outside,"I need to go somewhere else."

"Hey what about McDreamy's office?" Cristina suggested blandly.

"What about Derek? He keeps asking me questions!" Mer whined.

"Fine then, your screwed," Cristina rolled her eyes,"Seriously, Mer. Guys always want you. Embrace it! Be a dirty mistress again. You know what they say,'Once a dirty mistress always a dirty mistress.'"

Meredith ducked her head down when she saw Der coming this way,"No one says that."

Cristina ignored Mer's comment,"Oooh look at that. It McDreamy vrs. McHusband."

"What?" Meredith sat up with Cristina to get a better look.

"They're talking... Loudly I'm guessing..." Cristina concentrated on the heated conversation going on outside.

"What are they saying?" Meredith leaned in closer trying to hear what they're saying.

Cristina rolled her eyes and Meredith's ignorance,"Open the door."

"Riiiiight," they both listened to the arguement.

"Just leave Meredith alone!"

"Why should I?! I'm her husband!"

"She's left you!"

"SO?!"

"She gave you divorce papers!!"

"I didn't sign them! SO legally **WE ARE MARRIED**!!!"

Cristina smirked,"See? Men fight over you. Embrace it!"

Meredith's eyes were wide in fear,"Oh god."

Derek lunged in for a punch. He was toast. Scott was not only a couple of inches taller and stronger but he knows martial arts. Meredith sqeezed her eyes shut not wanting to know what happens next. All she hears are thuds of people hitting flesh. Someone just hit the floor. Not good. Not good.

Someone just screamed. It was a woman's scream. Sounded a little like Izzie's scream. Meredith opened her eyes a tiny bit to see if both men were okay. Security was tearing them apart. Derek looked at the other man with hatrid and anger. Scott looked haughty since he knew he would've won. Derek was bruised and bleeding and Scott only had a couple of scrapes and bruises. So in a sense he did win.

Meredith looked down in shame. This was after all her fault. She's the one who caused it. She's a whore. A big fat adulturous whore. Guilt spread through her body.

"Round one McHusban wins," Cristina announced to no one in particular.

"Just great," Mer muttered under her breath,"Der!" Meredith ran after Derek,"Der are you okay?"

"Peachy," his voice poisonous.

"Um, okay. Well... Thanks... For, you know," Meredith leaned in for a quick kiss. Derek turned suddenly and she kissed his cheek instead. Tears filled her eyes. Wasn't he just fighting for her? And now this?

_This is way too confusing_, Meredith decided. She started to walk away from the Chief's office.

"Meredith, stay," Richard ordered her.

She obyed. She took a seat next to Derek and stared at the floor.

"What was that?! Derek?! Meredith?!" the Chief yelled even louder.

"Nothing," mumbled Meredith not looking up from her spot on the carpet.

"Nothing?!" Meredith could feel Richard's eyes boring into her skull.

"W-w-well..."

"Well what?!" Cheif was starting to get inpatient with Meredith. Yes she was like a daughter to him but for something like this to happen twice. Twice. And the fact she's in the middle isn't that pleasant either.

"Well, that was apparantly her husband out there," Derek stated flatly.

Richard's face paled. He cleared his throat,"That was him?"

Meredith gathered enough courage to look up at Richard. She nodded her head slowly.

He squinted his eyes. His eyes flashed with hatrid,"Good, 'cause I'm going to kill him!"

Derek widened his eyes surprised by the cheif's sudden out burst. Why would he want to kill Mer's husband?

"Cheif, he's my," she swallowed hard,"husband. Still I mean."

"WHAT?!"

Meredith put her heaed in her hands. She cried softly at the cruel reality of those words. 'husband. Still.' It made her sick to her stomach.

"I thought you filed for a divorce?!" Cheif's nostrils began to flare.

Derek just sat there watching confused. Husband? Divorce? This was all surreal,"Wait, you filed for a divorce?"

Meredith brought her head up slowly to look at Derek,"Yes. Three times. _Three times_ I sent divorce papers," she choked out,"I wanted it to be over. I-I-I can't handle him being here. Its not fair," she whispered,"That's why I came back to Seattle. To start over to live a new life. To be a new me. And now... And now he's back."

Derek's head was filled with so many thoughts,"Wait if you're still married then why do you have your maidan name?"

"I thought it was my name," she spat,"He called to tell me he signed it and that it was over. That bastard," she looked back at the Cheif,"Can I go?"

"If you want," Cheif said with no emotion. When Meredith slammed the door he turned his attention to Derek,"She's fragile."

"I've noticed."

Chief rolled his eyes,"Be carful with her. Stay by her side. Even when she says not to. She needs it. She knows she does she just doesn't know how to tell people. She's worth the work."

Derek nodded,"She is."

_'She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she cant seem to get away_

He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She sees the mirror of herself  
And image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy

He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days he's not worth trying  
Now that they're both up on it  
She gets so sick of crying

She's an Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl' 


	15. My Derek

Chapter 15

Meredith brushed past through the crowds in the hospital. There was sick people here. Sick people on their death bed and she's here. She's a doctor. A selfish doctor that only thinks of herself, not the sick people who she should be taking care of. Meredith mused to herself. But she needed to think. She needed to get out of the devil hospital and think. 

She needed to think about her freakin' husband. Her freakin' husband who wouldn't sign the freakin' divorce papers! That guy has a lot of nerve to say he wants her back after what he did to her. No, it wasn't anything illegal. But it hurt her. But she didn't want to think of the things he did and said. The web of lies he caught her in. 

But Derek... He was so confusing! He was fighting for her and then he wouldn't even look at her! What's a girl supposed to think?! Errr! The men she falls in love with! She needs him. She knows deep down she needs him. But how's she supposed to tell him that she needs him? How she supposed to know if he's going to stay if they keep on doing this push pull sort of thing? Sure she was a mess but she needed someone to stick by her when she's a mess. Someone would stay with her. But most of all someone would love her. 

She thought she found that person last year. Then it turned out that person had a wife. Ironic isn't it? You think the guy's a McBastard because he has a wife he's hiding but then you have a husband. Well, its not like she wanted to still be married. She sent divorce papers plenty of times. Then he said that he signed them! So... She didn't know she was still married. Its not completely her fault... Is it? 

"Meredith," Derek ran up next to her side. 

"Go away Derek," she immediately regretted those words. She walked quicker. She didn't want to lose him but she didn't know what else to say. 

Derek just followed her pace. He then pulled her so they were face to face,"No." 

"What?" 

"I'm not just going to go away," he looked into her eyes and immediately knew she wanted the same. She needed the same. 

"Why?" she whispered. 

"Because I need you," he came in closer so for a soft quick kiss. 

Meredith let him in. She felt safe in Derek's arms. That's all she needed. To be in his arms and to 

know he'll be there. That's all she ever really wanted. She rested her head on his chest letting out a sigh of content. He was hers. He was her Derek again.

* * *

"What's with you?" Cristina asked sitting next to Meredith at Joe's.

"Oh nothing," she said smiling. She took a sip of her beer. 

Cristina knitted her eyebrows in confusion,"Okay, you're starting to creep me out. First your all oh no my ex is here. Then when I tried to talk to you in the hall way you ignored me and now. And now you're all glowy and crap." 

Meredith smiled wider at Cristina's comment. The door ringed. Meredith turned around and beamed at the person who walked through. Derek smiled back and walked over to Meredith's seat. 

"Is this seat taken?" he indicated to the seat on Meredith's left. 

"It might," she smirked. 

Cristina rolled her eyes,"Oh, great. She's glowing because of McDreamy crap." 

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. 

She nodded,"By my boyfriend. He's supposed to be here any minute now." 

"Really, he must be some lucky guy," he teased sitting next to her. He kissed her softly. 

She giggled,"My boyfriend's not going to like that. He's the jealous type." 

Derek smirked. He loved their game. They used to play it all the time. When was the last time they played their game? Not for a long time, that's for sure. 

"He's going to go crazy then if he sees this," Derek snaked his arm around Meredith lower back and kissed her. He pushed his tongue through his lips and grazed it against her teeth. She opened her mouth hungrily. His tongue was rubbing at the roof of her mouth. She used her own to sort of pet Derek's tongue who pressed himself against Meredith even more hardening the kiss. 

Cristina gagged,"You know you guys are at a public place right? People are starting to stare and I'm going to lose my lunch." 

Meredith stopped to take a look around the room. Everyone was staring at them, even Joe was staring. Meredith blushed and buried her head in Derek's chest. 

"Let them stare," Der smirked. He scooped Meredith up. 

"Derek?! What are you doing?" she giggled. She tried to protest but she loved it. The twinkle in her eye gave it away. He carried her into the car. The whole ride to her house Meredith stared at Derek. From his hair to his hands. She realized he had his own unique smell. It was a mixture of deodorant, faint whiff of Cologne, and something else. Something that was just, Derek. 

In front of the house Derek picked Meredith up again. He carried her up the stairs and in her room. They both plopped down on the bed. Meredith snuggled closely next to him. 

"I need you," she whispered in his ear. 

Derek turned around to face Meredith. He studied her eyes. They were glistening with tears,"I need you too." 

"I-I-I just," she bit her lip unknowing what to say. 

"Shhh... Its okay. I know," he wrapped his arms around her and trailed kisses down her neck. She smiled knowing that he was there. Grateful he would be there. She pressed her lips against his. She climbed on top of him to get better axis to his body. She ran her fingers through Der's hair. She kissed him even harder making him groan. 

Then the door bell rang. 


	16. One Touch

Chapter 16

_"Shhh... Its okay. I know," he wrapped his arms around her and trailed kisses down her neck. She smiled knowing that he was there. Greatful he would be there. She pressed her lips against his. She climbed on top of him to get better axis to his body. She ran her fingers through Der's hair. She kissed him even harder making him groan._

_Then the door bell rang._

Meredith's hands snaked their way to Derek's pants unbuttoning them. 

"Mer?" Derek asked while Meredith was still kissing him. 

"What?" she started to slide off his pants. She reached her down his boxers and stroked him slowly. 

"The-the door," he moaned. 

"I like this better," she said in his mouth. He nodded softly and kissed her harder. Derek paused the kiss to take off her shirt. He stroked her bare back with the tips of his fingers sending chills down her back. 

"MEREDITH!!!!!!" Izzie screamed,"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!" 

"Ugh!!" Meredith grunted. She picked up an over sized t-shirt off the floor and went downstairs. She was expecting her husband downstairs, he always had a weird sense of timing. 

"Meredith?" David looked at her curiously. He saw that her make-up was mussed, her make-up smudged and that her t-shirt was inside out. It could mean one thing. 

"Of all times to come to my house you pick now?!" she screamed irritated. 

Dav put his hands out to protect himself,"Hey, sorry! If I knew I'd be at my hotel room watching paper view!" 

She smiled slightly,"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. 

"I heard Scotty was here. So, I came. I figured you needed a shoulder to cry on," he winked. 

"Yeah, right. Really why'd you come," she asked skeptical. 

"Really. I did." 

"And you didn't tell him to come?" she crossed her arms. 

"Me? Why would I after he cheated?" he asked. 

"Ummm... Because after wards you helped Scott get through it and not me!" her face turned red. 

"You left Mer! He was hurt too," he came closer. 

She glared at her friend,"Really?! And do you think I care he got hurt when I left?!" 

He looked at her,"No. Meredith come on. Let me help. I brought my lawyer over so he could help you get out of this mess." 

Shock went through her body. As soon as she heard that sentence she realized something,"**You _knew_**?!" 

"Mer-" 

"**You knew I was still _married_ but you couldn't tell me?! You couldn't _call_ me to tell me?!"** she screamed. Anger filled her body. Her friend, one of her best friends had lied to her. He had lied for a year. He's been lying the whole time he was here. 

"Meredith," he started. 

"GET OUT!" she spat,"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" 

David was surprised at her outburst. Sure he was prepared for the yelling. He knew there would be yelling. He knew she'd even kick him out. But what he wasn't prepared for was the guilt. He was over come with a outrageous amount of guilt that he lied to her. By the tone of her voice he knew that her anger was only a cover up so people wouldn't know she was hurt. 

Meredith stomped up stairs brooding. He was an ass. Her best friend had turned to an ass. He's been an ass she just hasn't realized it. He could've told her. He could've warn her. He must've known he was coming too! That sneaky ass! 

"So," Derek started,"You're not in a mood for sex anymore?" 

Meredith fell in the bed. She pulled the covers over her head. Mer used her pillow to sand which her head. 

"I guess not," he curled his body against hers,"Its okay to feel hurt Meredith." 

As soon as Derek said that Meredith began to cry,"He knew. Der, Davy knew and he wouldn't tell me." 

"Its okay," he caressed her sides,"Its okay..."

* * *

"Meredith," Derek asked during lunch the following day,"How did you two, you know." 

Meredith stared at her sand which,"I don't' want to talk about it." 

"Mer," Derek warned,"If we're going to start over again we need to talk to each other, communicate." 

Meredith swirled around in Derek's over-sized office chair,"He cheated." 

"Oh." 

She sighed,"There's more. We got married at 25. Scott started to become... I don't know different. He wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't touch me. He barely even talked to me. I knew he was cheating, I felt it. But it was horrible, Der. He was tearing me apart. I was feeling useless. Like crap. I was constantly thinking what's wrong with me? I thought I was hideous. We lived in a small house at the school grounds. He taught and I was a sub when I ever I could. Then, on our third anniversary I went in his classroom to surprise him because I had classes. And there I found him with Alicia. She was a whore before she slept with him. She was a prostitute before she came there. She was twenty years old and getting her English degree to be a teacher there. So, she asked if he could be his student teacher, of course he agreed. And I found them there on his desk. Naked, fucking each other like animals," her eyes filled with tears,"I lost it. So I left. I went to the Seattle Grace thing then I went to the bar and found you. Then I thought, 'Maybe things will get better.' You were my hope." 

Derek sat there. He was speechless. He didn't know. He was touched that she called him her hope,"Mer, I-" 

"Its okay," she shrugged,"Its the past." 

"That was a year ago." 

"So?" she looked up at him,"That's when I found out I love you." 

Derek, who was sitting on the desk, kissed. It was soft, but non the less it sent shivers through both of their spines. That was all they need. One touch, one touch to show how much they loved each other. One touch to make things better. All of that in one touch. 

_' I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms.'

_Hellogoodbye "Here In Your Arms"_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, I know it sounds a lot like the Derek thing but keep in mind that this part in the story wasn't originally su****posed to be in Dark & Twisty it was supposed to be an X-Men fic but I put it in here in stead. **


	17. After The BOLD Letters Cristy

Chapter 17

Meredith studied the OR board in front of her. She had one surgery. Just one. She needed more than just one surgery. One basic surgery too. Chief has been giving her one or two surgeries a day. That's it, one or two. He's going easy on her just because she almost died. That sucks. It really, really sucks. She's a surgical junkie, they all have to be to be in this field. That and you have to be competitive. 

"I only have one surgery," she mumbled to Cristina next to her. 

"Well I've got five," her pager beeped,"And there's my second one." 

Meredith rolled her eyes the second Cristina left. Cristina is both, an over competitive surgical junkie who can't live a day without cutting someone open. She's also likes to pretend that she's emotionless. She isn't, you have to see it in her eyes. Meredith could tell what her person's feeling by her eyes. 

"Hmmm," Derek studied the board,"You have one surgery." 

Meredith turned her head to look at him,"And you've got... a lot more." 

"Four more to be exact," he smiled still looking at the board. 

"So, I guess you're coming home late," Meredith noted. 

"Yup." 

"Okay," Meredith turned back towards the board. 

"Okay." 

Meredith walked away slowly. She could hear heavy footsteps a couple feet behind. She turned her head to see who it was. It was Derek, of course it was Derek. She gave him a teasing smile and walked slower. Derek picked up his speed and grabbed her arm. 

****

**_Warning!! Very, as my ten year old cousin says, 'yucky stuff' ahead._**

He opened his door and threw her on his desk. He kissed her hungrily. He paused and smiled at her, Meredith smiled back kissing him. She started to untie his scrub bottoms. The knot was tied on tightly. She broke the kiss to try and figure out how to undo the stubborn knot. Derek pushed her hands away and undid it himself. Mer then pulled his pants down. Derek untied Meredith's knot with ease, he smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes. She teased him with her tongue. He used his own against her. 

His arms found there way to Meredith's breasts. He could feel her nippled erect through her laced bra. He quickly discarded her shirt and his own. He kissed her softly, slowly. He unhooked her bra. Derek kissed her down her neck. Lower, and lower he kissed her. He finally reached her breasts he kissed them gently. He then used his tongue licked the border of her areola. Meredith moaned in pleasure. Derek smirked and repeated his actions. She moaned again louder. 

He slid his hands towards her panties. He thumbed her sides making Meredith groan. The panties slid off with ease. Derek then slid his finger to find she was already wet. He then placed his finger inside of her and started pumping, in, out. She arched her back. 

Meredith was getting impatient. Derek took off his boxers and put him inside of her. He started pumping. They started to get in a rhythmic motion when Derek's pager went off. 

He stopped and stared at the pager,"Damnit," He grabbed the pager, still on top of Meredith, to see what it was. His surgery was in five minutes. He groaned,"I've gotta go." 

"Don't go," Meredith moaned as Derek got off of her. They both started dressing quickly,"We barely started." 

He frowned,"I know." 

She grinned,"We could do _much_ more of this later." 

"We could," he smirked. He kissed her quickly and left. 

Meredith walked out of Derek's desk beaming. She was disappointed of having to finish early but the thoughts of tonight is keeping her going. She was walking through the halls in a daze. She bumped into someone scattering papers. 

"Sorry," she said picking up the charts she dropped. 

"Its okay." 

She immediately recognized the voice. She looked up,"How'd you get in?" 

"The door," Scott smirked. 

"Seriously, stop it. Just leave me alone," she started walking away. 

Scott grabbed her arm and twirled her around so she was facing him,"I still love you Mer." 

"But I don't. Just sign the papers so we could get this over with." 

"No, I want to try again. Lets try again," he looked desperately in Mer's eyes. 

"No Scott I-" 

Scott crashed her lips onto hers. She tried to push him away but he held her tightly. He was pushing his tongue in her mouth. Meredith bit it. Doing so she tasted blood. Scott pushed away, his tongue throbbing. 

"What the hell Mer?!" Scott scowled. 

"Just go away," Meredith walked in the opposite direction leaving Scott by himself and his 

cut tongue. 

Meredith almost gagged when Scott pushed his tongue in her mouth. Before she would've killed so he'd do that to her one more time. But now to have someone other than Derek touch her felt... Wrong, just plain wrong. Disgusting too. It was clear to her now that she no longer loved her husband, but how does she convince him of that? 


	18. McWhat?

Chapter 18

"Mer, you'll never guess what I heard," Izzie said. Izzie should be a nurse. Not because she was bad at being a surgeon, she was a good surgeon its just that she likes to gossip as much as the nurses.

Meredith grunted.

"We didn't get an intern this year because the board and the Chief thinks we're not ready. You know because of everything we went through last year!"

"So?" Meredith continued to stare at her salad. Her head was full of thoughts.

Cristina took a seat at the table,"Did you hear that we didn't get an intern beca-"

"Yes we heard!" Meredith buried her face in her arm.

"What's with her?" Izzie asked Cristina.

"Probably McDreamy and McHusband troubles," mused Cristina.

"McHusband?! Meredith's McMarried!" Izzie gasped genuinely surprised.

"You didn't know?" Cristina was shocked Izzie didn't know,"Well Mer got McMarried when she was twenty-five? And then McHusband cheated. Mer came here met McDreamy, then McHusband chose to show up."

"I can hear you," Meredith mumbled frustrated. She poked her head up,"If your McMarried how do you get-um un-McMarried?"

"Get a McDivorce," Izzie stated the obvious.

"Well McDuh," Cristina added blandly.

"Tell him you don't love him anymore?" Izzie tried again.

"I've tried that! He's not going away," she whimpered.

Cristina tapped her finger on her chin,"What if... What if Barbie hooked up with McHusband?"

"What me? No! No, no, no, no. I'm already I dirty mistress. I don't want to be a dirty mistress times two," Izzie was in a panic.

"Blondie, you'll be fine. Think of it this way, you're helping Mer out of a fucked up marriage," Cristina said.

"Well I-" started Izzie.

"There he is!" whispered Meredith burying her face with her arm.

Cristina nudged Izzie with her elbow,"Go!"

Izzie stood up, she smoothed out the wrinkles on her lab coat. She walked confidently towards Meredith's husband. _'This is so wrong,_' she thought to herself. Flirting with Meredith's McHusband. Even though she asked her to its still wrong. She smiled flirtatiously.

"Hi, my name's Izzie," she looked up at him. He was definitely not bad looking.

"Hi," he smiled quickly at her and then stared at Meredith.

"So um, do you want to go out later? There's a bar across the street we could go there after my shift and, you know. Drink, alcohol..." lame, lame, lame. Izzie scolded herself. She was trying to seduce Mer's husband. That wasn't very suducey sounding.

"No, I'm married," he pointed to the ring on his finger. Scott started walking towards Meredith.

Seeing her husband coming towards her Meredith gave Izzie a look that was in between worried and anger. She quickly looked down at her plate attempting to ignore her husband.

"Hey Mer," Scott sat next to her.

Cristina observed the whole thing. Meredith was leaning as far away from McHusband as possible. All he was doing was staring at her. Freakishly really, Cristina wondered momentarily if she should call the cops to report a stalker.

"Come on," he put his hand on her shoulder,"It was a long time ago."

Meredith turned her head away from him. Her pager started to beep,"A 911, I gotta go," Meredith quickly walked out going to room 102. Room 102 was empty, except for Izzie.

"I thought you needed saving so I paged," she smiled at Meredith.

"Thank you!" Meredith sighed relived.

"That didn't work out as well as I planned," Cristina commented walking in the door.

Meredith sighed in frustration,"He can't get a clue."

"Maybe he does love you?"

Meredith and Cristina stared at Izzie,"Seriously?"

"He could! He is her husband," Izzie looked down feeling inferior.

"If he wanted me back he would've came _last_ year," Meredith's tone came out bitter.

Cristina looked at her person in confusion,"Excuse me, but I think I heard you wrong. It sounded like you actually cared."

"Well we are McMarried," Meredith bit her lip. Men were completely confusing. And when she tried giving up on them it didn't work. It never worked. She hated them, she hated them all.

Izzie raised her eyebrows,"You still love him?"

"No! Its nothing like that its just... I don't know I miss the old McHusband."

"Oh great, so you still love McHusband."

"No, well I don't know a little... Maybe."

* * *

Izzie was looking for one of her patients that's diagnosed with liver failure. The cause of the liver failing was cancer. Her patient had cancer. She hated telling her patients bad news. It hurt her, not as much as them dying on the table but it still made her think how unfair that a mother of two has cancer. How that mother may never be able to see her children again. Or how that mother will change and the kids will remember their mother as the bald-freakishly skinny lady with cancer. It was horrible. Being a doctor is great, you get to save lives. But when you don't you ruin other people's lives. That feeling was horrible.

The next thing Izzie knew she was thrusted in a closet. Someone's lips crashed on hers. She was completely defenseless when it came to this stranger. He, she was assuming, was crushing her against the wall in complete control. His hands were climbing up inside her shirt.

Izzie began to protest. Who was this guy? This guy trying to get to second base with her? She tried pushing him off but that didn't work.

Looking around she realized she was in a supply closet. She looked for a syringe, it was a sedative. Just her luck. She stabbed it into his arm hoping she hit a vain. His kiss started to weaken. Iz could tell he was almost down because Izzie felt his knees starting to tremble. The man fell to the floor unconscious. Izzie gasped when she saw who it was.

It was Meredith's husband.

* * *

_**I need reviews to keep me going or else I'll have to leave you with this cliff hanger... **_


	19. The Wisdom of Pizza Guy

Chapter 19

Meredith was exausted. Not for all the work she's done, which is none, but of all the thinking she's done. The same question keeps haunting her, Was it the right thing to do? Putting Izzie in that position. Sure it was Cristina's idea in the first place but she agreed. Which is just as bad. What if he hurts Izzie? What if Izzie falls for Scott? That wasn't something unimaginable but it could happen. She did fall for a patient.

"Hey Mer," Alex came walking up next to her in the locker room,"I heard you've got a husband."

She rolled her eyes,"Who hasn't?"

He snickered,"So it true."

"Yes its freakin' true!" she glared at him. Meredith had no time to deal with Alex being Alex.

"Jeez. No need to get all crazy on me," he held his hands up.

"Whatever," she muttered,"How's OB/GYN going without Addision?"

"Totally sucks. Its not even a chick, its a dude. How perverted is that?"

"Alex, I don't know if you noticed but you're a dude," she pointed out.

"So? This guy checks out his patients. Its hella nasty seeing this guy check out pregnat ladies," she shivered at the thought.

"Then report him."

"Oh yeah. Picture this, me versus an attending accusing him of checking out pregnat women. Who do you think they'll believe, frat boy or balding pervert?" he spat.

"Fine, be like that," she gave him a teasing look,"Frat boy."

Meredith snickered to herself and left the hospital. Her shift was over. Time to go home and order pizza. If Derek didn't get out late he'd cook something like roasted chicken or lasagna. She wouldn't have to order pizza. But its Meredith's appetite against someone's life. The life would win. Not that he didn't care about her, she knew he did its just that he couldn't help her with every little thing.

She flopped on her green couch waiting for the pizza to arrive. She flipped on the tube to find what's on, the only thing was Sex In The City so she settled on that. The doorbell rang, assuming that it was the pizza guy Meredith opened the door without looking.

"How much?" she mumbled looking through her bag for her wallet. Finding it she took out a twenty bill. She looked up,"You're not the pizza guy."

"No, I'm not," Scott was leaning on the wooden door frame waiting to be welcomed in,"Can I...?"

She crossed her arms,"No, you can't."

"Why not?" he raised his eyebrow.

She glared at him,"Because I'm hungry, this is the third night I'm eating pizza in a row, my boyfriend is working OT, and the pizza guy's late."

"Hmmm... Sounds like you're having a rough day," he gave her a small smile.

Meredith nodded,"Yes, yes I am. And I'd like you to leave."

He nodded,"Okay," he started to walk slowly out,"I'll be back," he said over his shoulder.

She rested her head on the doorway. Damn men. She hated the way men just come in your lives make you love them to death then hurt you so bad. So you leave. You forget them, not forget but try as hell to. Then you get over them and they come back. Damn men.

"Excuse me? Miss? That'll be twenty-three fourty two," the pizza guy said nervously.

"If you had a girlfriend and you broke her and then she left. Would you wait a year to come after her?" Meredith asked looking directly at the teenager.

He bagan to sweat,"Umm... I guess so. Mamam? Really the pizza?"

"Why?" she bit her lip nervously.

"I don't know," he shrugged,"To give her time I guess."

"Time for what? Why not come right after me?!" she whined. What was she doing confiding to a complete stranger? A teenager at that.

"I guess to blow off some steam," he fiddled with the pizza,"Really, I have five other pizza's-"

"But a _year_?" she felt some tears starting to form.

"Well, I guess so you could date other men and figure out you'll never find anyone like him," he shrugged.

A stranger with a point,"Okay," she gave him fourty dollars and set the pizza boxes on the cofee table.

Meredith started to nibble on a piece of pizza automatically. She began to break down the teenager's words. He was right. The same thing happened with Derek. She went out with Finn and found out no matter what she loved Der no matter what. But it was slightly different with Scott. She loved him, sure. But it wasn't the same. And when she was with him it felt... Wrong. Like something was missing.

It didn't feel like that with Derek at all. She felt complete and safe. Derek... He was probably still in surgery saving someone's life.

The doorbell rang once again. It was probably Izzie. She always forgets her key. Meredith was prepared for Izzie but not a frantic Izzie. Her hair was a mess and her eyes wide.

"Meredith," she seemed to stumble out.

"What?" she chewed on the pizza.

"Sc-Scott..." her eyes became even wider.

She sighed,"What about him."

"He-he-he sorta kinda came on to me. In a closet. He's actually a good kisser... NOT the point! What's with him acting like he's not interested but he wants to make out in a closet!? I thought it was a rapist or something and sedated him!" Izzie paced around the living room carpet.

"What? You sedated my husband?!" Meredith tried not to laugh.

"Seriously! And he doesn't know! What do I do? What do I do?!" Izzie grabbed her hair fusterated.

"That bastard, I knew he'd come on to you..." Meredith's tone completely changed,"Well, just pretend everything's fine I guess. Try to turn him on and make me catch him cheating. Then he'll want a divorce. When he finds you're not interested it'll be too late."

"Are you sure its safe?" Iz was worried of the possibilities.

"Yes I'm sure," she whispered to herself,"I hope..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Mer stuffed her face with pizza.

* * *

"Hey Mer," Derek lied in bed next to her,"Sorry I'm late."

"Its fine, I'm a surgeon. I know..." she muttered sadly to him.

"So..." he said.

"So."

"Night."

"Night," Meredith settled curled up in Derek. She inhaled his scent, finally relaxing. With that she drifted off to sleep trying not to worry about the day ahead.


	20. I know you already read this one

Chapter 20

_**Embrace the fluff.**_

_Izzie stared at the limp body before her. Meredith's husband... What was he doing here? Kissing her?! After he just completely ignored her. This doesn't make any sense. He doesn't make any sense. What she supposed to do with an unconscious man? An unconscious horny man, Izzie rolled her eyes. No wonder Mer wants to get away from him. _

_He's like an animal, ready to pounce. Wait a minute, what if this guy raped Mer? It was possible considering he was on top of herself and she didn't want to have sex with Mer's husband even though she's pretending you. _

_Izzie's face it up. She knew what she was going to do with the body.

* * *

_

"Izzie I can't believe you made me carry a two-hundred pound man in the Call-Room and just leave him there!" Alex was still upset about last night. 

"He didn't look two-hundred pounds," Izzie sipped on her coffee. She leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for Alex to explode. 

"Of course he didn't look two hundred pounds!!" Alex's temple was bulging out,"He's pure muscle! He had no fucking fat on his body!" 

"Oh come on. Its not like you had anything else to do," Izzie rolled her eyes. She knew he thought it was exciting carrying around an unconscious man without anyone seeing. He's just such a tight-ass to admit it. 

"Yeah. It was so fun carrying around a two-hundred pound man while you just stood there and stared!!!" Alex was fuming. 

"It wasn't like you'd let me do anything!" it was Izzie's turn to be angry,"Plus, I was in shock." 

"Yeah right," he scoffed,"More like enjoying every second of it." 

Izzie glared at Alex. 

Upstairs:

"Meredith, wake up," Derek shook Mer's petite body. 

"No," she turned around covering her face with the covers. She didn't want to go to work. She wanted to avoid running into him at all costs. That and it was a bit disturbing knowing Izzie's trying to fake get with Scott. 

"Come on Mer," Derek looked at the clock on the night stand,"You're going to be late." 

"I don't want to go to work at all," she groaned. She will stay at home and avoid any contact with any other person. Especially Scott. 

"Meredith, avoiding him won't solve anything," Derek mused. 

"So?" she buried herself even further in the covers trying to block herself from everyone. 

Derek pulled the sheets off the the blanket to reveal Meredith in a tight ball. 

She narrowed her eyes,"I was trying to sleep you know." 

"Of course you were," he smiled. Derek picked Meredith up and carried her to their bathroom. 

"Derek..." she looked around. She then realized what he was going to do. She bit her lip hard,"Derek... Derek! Let me down!" 

"Gladly," he smirked. He placed her in the shower, fully clothed, and turned on the water. 

Meredith let out an ear shattering scream,"DEREK!!!!!!!" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm wet," she shivered in the ice cold water. 

"I can see that," he managed to laugh. 

"I'm wet," she grumbled. Walking out of the shower. Her hair dripping on the floor. Her clothes soaked through. 

"And you need to get dry and change," Derek smirked. 

"I'm wet," she grumbled again. 

Derek rolled his eyes throwing clothes at Meredith. She changed into her clothes slowly. 

Dragging herself out the door. Before closing the door she heard Iz and Alex yelling at each other about something to do with two-hundred pounds. She quickly brushed that off without a thought.

* * *

"Derek," Meredith walked into the scrub room after Derek's surgery. 

"Meredith." 

"So." 

"So." 

"I was wondering..." she lead him into his office. 

"If you..." she starting kissing him roughly. 

She pushed him forward,"want..." 

Derek was completely unaware of what Meredith was doing. She ran her hands up Derek's shirt and pushed him forward hard. She turned the knob on the shower and the cold water ran. She quickly got out of the area that was just waiting to get wet. 

The water crashing down on Derek's head. His scrubs where soaked through. Derek was standing there in shock. He defiantly didn't see this coming. 

"I'm wet," Derek grunted. 

"A towel," Meredith giggled.

* * *

**_I thought I'd give you this fluffy chapter before my summer vacation ends and I have to go back to school. Ugh, school. I'm going to try to go on as much as possible, but I might get swamped with homework. Hey, I might even try to sneak a chapter in Computer class. Hee. Oh, yeah that flashback was for Caterpillar07 and other who wanted to know what happened to Izzie after that brief scene in Chapter 18._**


	21. Ehh More Limeish

Chapter 21

Izzie's face lit up during an episode of CSI:Las Vagas. She realized how she's going to help Meredith catch McHusband!

"Meredith!" she squealed. Izzie wondered briefly was it wrong to want and help break up your friends marriage.

"Shhhh! Later," Meredith stared at the screen.

"_Mer!_" Izzie whined.

Flopping on the couch next to Meredith Izzie waved her hands in front of her face. Meredith just swatted her away and concentrated on the glowing screen of the TV. Izzie folded her arms not ready to give up. She grinned.

"I know how you can catch me and Scott and me in the 'act'," Izzie used her fingers to enforce the quotes.

Meredith's back stiffened. She turned her head sharply to Iz,"How?"

"Easy," her grin got wider,"I need your phone."

Meredith knitted her eyebrows together confused,"What?"

Izzie rolled her eyes getting tired of explaining to people,"Just give it to me!"

"Jesus Iz," Meredith handed her the phone.

Izzie took it looking through Mer's contacts,"Here we go," she found the number that she was looking for. Into her own phone she placed that number on her phone. She quickly discarded Mer's phone and started texting furiously.

"Done. All you've got to do is wait by the front of the hospital without him seeing you," Iz grabbed her coat and started to leave.

"Now?" Meredith wined indicating to the TV.

Izzie sighed,"Yes now," she grabbed Mer's arm and dragged her out the door.

* * *

"Hey," Izzie smiled. She was going to throw up, it felt so wrong. Wrong like walking in on your brother having sex wrong. 

"Hey," he grunted.

In Mer's Car:

Meredith watched from afar unknowing what they were saying. She watched as Izzie flirted

outrageously and saw Scott fall for it. Meredith gagged. Then she saw Izzie's eyes for a second and she saw that she didn't want to do this at all.

Mer sighed. She shouldn't have pushed Iz in this. It was her business and her business only. Guilt flooded her body. Then anger and jealousy when she saw Scott was leading Izzie in his

car. Meredith started her own car and was ready to follow.

In Scott's Car:

"Izzie, you know I'm married," Scott was at the wheel barely paying any attention to the road.

"So," Izzie fidgeted nervously.

"You know that I'm married to Meredith right?" he said trying to push some information out of

her.

"Does that matter?" she gave him another flirtatious smile and that kept him quiet. She kept on twirling a piece of her blond hair.

_This is not going to turn out right. It never turns out right... _Izzie kept on repeating to herself.

Izzie walked into Scott's hotel room. He didn't waste any time at all. He leaped on Izzie pushing her on the bed. He kissed her hard.

At that moment Izzie realized she hadn't had sex for a long time. A _really long_ time. The beast was reforming again willing to take any food it could get. So she kissed back. She kissed back with as much intensity and lust as Scott was. She wanted to hear him moan in pain.

* * *

Meredith pressed her ear on the door. She immediately hear grunts, moans, and the banging of the bed hitting the wall. 

_Oh, god,_ Meredith groaned. Its happening again. Except with a twist, her close friend, Izzie was the mistress. Izzie! Izzie for god's sake.

_Oh no._

Meredith's eyes were wide. She realized that Izzie hadn't had sex for a while since Mark is on a business trip. Meredith remembered that she mentioned something about a hungry beast in the past. Beast. Hungry. Mer swallowed hard. The beast was Iz's sex cravings.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._ _Its happening again. He's cheating again. Its a lie, right? Its just a big __fat lie that turned out to be true. This was not good. Not good at all._

Meredith slipped in the door key that she persuaded that clerk to give her. The light turned green and she swung open the door.

There they were. Izzie and Scott together in a bed, naked, fucking each other like animals. Meredith bit her lip.

"Izzie! How could you?" she tried to fight back the tears.

"Oh, like you didn't know," Izzie spat out bitterly.

Meredith tasted the sweet-sour taste of blood in her mouth from biting her lip so hard,"Iz! He's my husband!"

Izzie rolled her eyes,"Sure, okay. While you were fucking Dr.Shepard?"

Scott shook his head disappointed in his wife.

"HEY!" she screamed at Scott,"You have no judgment! NO JUDGMENT! Last time I checked you cheated first. You lied to me. I thought I was divorced but apparently I'm MARRIED AND NOW I FIND YOU CHEATING WITH IZZIE?!"

"You told me to!" Izzie pulled the white sheets over her body.

"What?!" Scott asked completely confused by the women talk,"You told her to seduce me?"

"Well I-" Meredith stuttered out.

"Yes," Izzie put in smugly,"She wanted to catch you cheating so she could divorce you."

"IZZIE!"

"What?" Iz glared at Meredith.

"Fine! Here! The divorce papers. Sign them and its done! For all these years it'll finally be DONE!" she threw the papers that she's been clutching on to the whole time,"Get your mistress to give it to me later," Meredith spat bitterly.

Mer slammed the door on her way out trying to save what's ever left of her dignity. She fell to

the floor crying. She couldn't help it. So what if she didn't love him anymore? It still hurt. He was still her husband, or ex-husband since he's going to sign the papers. She had an ex-husband, officially. It made her cry even more.

* * *

"Mer, where've you been?" Derek asked worried when she came in the door. 

"No where," Mer turned her head so Derek couldn't see her face. Her face was stained with tears and eyes swollen red from crying.

"Come on Mer. Its one in the morning you had to be somewhere," Derek tried to wrap his arm around her but she kept avoiding getting close to him.

Meredith walked up the steps without another word. A lump started to form in her throat. All she wanted to do was stay home and cry. And she would do that. Tomorrow was her day off and no one else's. That means the whole house to herself.


	22. Talking It Out

Chapter 22

After two tubs of cookie dough, two bottles of tequila, two large pizzas, and half a cake Meredith was full. She tried to fill her up physically so she could feel full mentally. So far it wasn't working.

Meredith rolled over to her side and groaned. She immediately turned off the Notebook, it was too happy with the true love sappy stuff. Love sucks. Boys suck. She needed to be alone and today was the perfect day with everyone at the hospital.

She covered her head with the soft cotton blanket as if to stop all the thoughts racing in her head. It didn't work. Of course it didn't work.

Checking the time on the DVD clock it was already three o'clock. That means Izzie will be coming home in... Five hours. Five more hours until she had to deal with her.

Meredith stared at the mustard colored Manila folder on the coffee table. It had been staring at her all day. This was the divorce papers. They were signed, they had to be. Izzie left them without even talking to her before she left to work.

So, all day they were sitting there in front of her saying,"Ha, ha, ha! You're not married anymore!"

So this is how Derek felt after he divorced Addision. It sucks, no wonder he wouldn't talk to her for a while. But still she still chose him over Scott. That had to count for something. She didn't choose the lying cheating husband like when Derek chose the lying cheating wife.

Meredith sighed. No matter what it hurts to see your first love of your life cheat, twice. _Twice._ Not once but twice he had to be a lying, cheating, deceitful bastard. A very big bastard. He's now the official McEx-Husband. Or McEx. Even McBastard would do, then again anyone who'd piss her off would be a McBastard so that didn't work. McEx-Husband or McEx will have to do.

Meredith could hear the creaking of the door opening. She craned her neck to see who it was.

"Mer," Derek walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Der?" Meredith looked back at the clock,"Its three thirty-six. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to keep you sober," Derek smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Mer, I'm worried about you. Last night when you came home you were different. You weren't..." he thought about the right word to say,"Yourself."

"Really?" the sarcasm from her voice was obvious.

"Come on Meredith," Derek was getting frustrated with Meredith shutting him out.

Meredith looked down waiting for the tears to come,"Well for starters I'm divorced."

Derek raised his eyebrows,"Really?"

"Yeah, well I think I am. Before that I saw," she ran her fingers through her stringy hair,"I saw Izzie and Scott. Together. In bed."

"Oh Mer," Derek came over to her. He wrapped his arms around her while she cried.

"I trusted her," she whimpered.

"I know. I know how it feels," he rubbed her back.

She looked into his deep blue eyes,"You won't do that right?"

"Never."

She smiled wide and nested herself in her arms. She felt safe and protected for once in her life.

* * *

**_Okay, that's it. Its over. No more Dark And Twisty. Its the end of my fic. But don't worry. I already started handwriting a sequal a couple months ago. Sooo keep your eyes out! Who knows? It could come out tomarrow, or next week next month. Maybe if I get some more reviews it'll come sooner? _**


	23. I WILL NOT LABEL THE CHAPTERS PORNO!

**_Heyz peoples! Okay, I'm going to answer some of your questions... mer.der.luver the name of the new fic is called Guess Who? For all of you who aren't sure YES! Meredith and Scott has finally divorced! No more SCOTT! Or at least for now... ;P bookgirl6 Lexie didn't recieve the page because they didn't page her at all. In fact Bailey was the one who was paging everyone and didn't think Mer would want her to be there. I kinda left that part out, but what can I do now? Lets see... I think I might post the sequal later today or tomarrow. I really don't want to give anything away, so yeah. _**

**_Thanks for all of the great reviews! _**

****


End file.
